Karin's Twin
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary: You know how Karin produces blood and is the "fountain of life"? Well, her big twin sister is the "fountain of birth"! She can turn people into vampires by simply biting them and putting some of the venom under her tongue into the person's blood flow. She looks exactly like Karin except but doesn't have a "type". She'll feed off anyone as long as (continued in story)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: You know how Karin produces blood and is the "fountain of life"? Well, her big twin sister is the "fountain of birth"! She can turn people into vampires by simply biting them and putting some of the venom under her tongue into the person's blood flow. She looks exactly like Karin except but doesn't have a "type". She'll feed off of anyone as long as they're feeling a particularly strong emotion. Also, she has the ability to erase people's minds and can control bats as well as Anju. She can defend herself by making giant bat wings rip out of her back and looks like Karin did at the end of the anime except her eyes don't glow as much. Takes place at the end of the anime and will continue on from the manga in it but it won't be exactly the same.

Kathryn POV

I flew home excitedly. My large wings flapped against the wind as I rushed through the sky. Its around 10 at night. I would finally see my family after so many years. Big brother Ren called me and told me about what happened with Karin and grandma. Ah, Karin. How I miss you sister. I flew to the mansion near the park. Below it, was a small house. 'Hmm, I guess someone finally moved in.' I was wearing some black jean short shorts with chains hanging from the sides, a blood red tank top, and some knee high, black leather, lace up, combat boots. Ooh, the family's in for a surprise.

Anju POV

We were all in the family room. Karin was asleep upstairs and I watched as grandmother and momma tried not to rip each other's throats out. Suddenly grandma's head snapped to the window. We all stared at her. She looked like she was trying to sniff something out.

"I sense a vampire." She said. We all looked out the window. I could sense it too. It felt oddly familiar. Mother and father looked at each other. Suddenly, I could hear the front door opening and closing. Foot steps came up the stairs and a young woman walked in. She was Karin's mirror image. She walked forward smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Why does everyone look so shocked?" She asked smiling.

"Karin! What are you doing up so late?! And in those clothes! You look like you're late for your shift at the corner-" Boogie abruptly stopped as 'Karin's' eyes gave a soft red glow. Bats rushed through the window and 'Karin' grasped Boogie's head.

"Ah, hello to you too Boogie. Would you like to repeat what you just said?" 'Karin' said sweetly.

"S-sorry Kathryn." Boogie stuttered. Ah, how good it is to have big sister Kathryn home.

Kathryn POV

I let go of Boogie's head and sat down smiling. I crossed my legs and looked at everyone. I stopped as I saw a woman with pink hair. She looked just like me except her hair is long and pink and she's flat chested. I stood up and walked in front of her. We stared at each other for a bit. I lifted my left hand as she lifted her right hand. Woah.

"Hi there." I said smiling. Papa walked forward. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and motioned to the woman with his other arm.

"Kathryn, this is your grandmother, Elda Marker. Momma, this is Karin's older twin, Kathryn." We looked at each other before grinning.

"She's pretty because she looks like me." We both said in unison. We bounded forward and hugged each other. "I like you!" We both squealed. She suddenly stopped and looked my boobs. She starred for a few minutes making me uneasy. She suddenly grasped them in her surprisingly strong hands and squeezed. Hard.

"Ugh! You have them, too!" She growled. My eyes slitted and I jumped back. A wall of bats protected me. I rubbed the sore spots as I pouted at her.

"Granny, that hurt." I whimpered. The bats went away except the one who's been with me the longest, Kohhmolee. I call her Lee for short. She sat on my shoulder as I sat back down.

"So, Kathryn, why have you finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Boogie asked sarcastically. I squeezed his lips together.

"Because big brother Ren called and told me what happened with Karin. By the way, why wasn't I informed of what was happening with my sister? Especially because it had to do with a human." I asked as I looked at every one of them. I tilted my head looking happy and sweet, but they all knew I was furious. I've always been very overprotective of Karin. She's my other half and I would simply die without her, no questions asked.

"Well you see, we know how protective you are of Karin and we didn't want you to freak out like last time." Papa said. By last time he's referring to the first time Karin had a nosebleed. I freaked out and went psycho. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"In the future I'd still like to know. I want to stay home for a while and catch up." I said smiling. Everyone nodded and I went upstairs. "Can you all do me a favor and not tell Karin I'm here? I want to surprise my little sister tomorrow at school." I said smiling and disappearing upstairs. I went into a spare room. I usually always slept with Karin but I didn't want her to know I was here yet. I climbed out the window and sat on the roof. I let the cool breeze ruffle my short hair. I sighed. "It's good to be home." I whispered before I got up and went back into the room. I changed into some cotton pajama pants and a sports bra. I went under the covers and closed my eyes. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kathryn POV

The next morning I woke up in my room. The sun light streamed in and I stretched and yawned. I checked the time. Karin should be getting out of school in a little while. Why not surprise her? I went into her room and grabbed one of her spare uniforms. I put on the mini skirt and the short sleeved shirt. I put on her long socks and some shoes. I walked downstairs and left a note. Hehe, today's gonna be hilarious.

Usui POV

I couldn't shake what I saw yesterday out of my head. I was brushing my teeth outside and my jaw fell when I saw it. It was Karin with wings! She was flying to her house! I didn't want to ask Karin about it to avoid worrying her. We were sitting on the roof as usual during lunch and she looked kind of pale.

"Karin, you okay? You seem kind of pale. You don't need to bite someone, do you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine Kenta, you don't need to worry." She said smiling.

"Well, if you do, you know my neck is always available for you." I said smiling. She grinned then frowned.

"Actually, something has been bothering me. I feel kinda bad for Maki, she said she gave up on Winner." She said with a thoughtful expression as she gazed at the sky. I smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, why?" I asked tilting my head.

"She didn't really go into detail, just something about him not being worth her time and how she wouldn't stay young forever." She said shrugging.

"I just hope Winner doesn't go chasing after you again." I said making Karin giggle.

"Me too."

Kathryn POV

It was the end of the day and I entered the school. I decided to go up to the roof first, seems like somewhere Karin would be. On my way I saw a young man. He was blond and had beautiful blue eyes with a tint of purple. Hmm, his blood smelled sweet. I haven't fed in a while. Lets see he's feeling... giddy and excited. I smiled and walked toward him.

"Hello." I said seductively. He turned around in surprise. His eyes widened in recognition. He must know Karin.

"Miss Karin, I was just going to look for you-" He cut off as I pushed him against the nearby wall. "M-Miss Karin?" He stuttered. My eyes gave a soft red glow. His eyes widened. "Y-you're thirsty?" So he knows. I licked my lips and pressed myself against him. This would make his mind fog and he'll get distracted. Kind of like what big brother Ren does. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised but responded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against his body. After a bit I pulled away and he was slightly panting.

"Itadakimas." I said just as I bit his neck. I sucked the sweet juice from his throat and he hugged me to him.

Usui POV

I was going up the stairs to the roof to see if Karin would be there. Just as I was going up I saw her. She pushed Winner against a wall. I hid behind the stairs. 'What is she doing?' Suddenly, she started kissing him! She pressed her body close to his and he wrapped his arms around her in response. She pulled away and I could see their shoulders move up and down showing they were panting.

"Itadakimas." I could hear her say just as she bit him. My eyes widened. Winner hugged Karin to him and moaned at the feel. She let him go and a bat came through a window. It rested on her finger for a bit before she ushered it at Winner and it knocked him unconscious. "Well that was satisfying." She said nonchalantly as she began to go up the stairs again. I followed her. When I got to the roof I saw her leaning against the rail. I approached her and she turned around smiling.

"Hi Kenta!" She said excitedly.

"Karin, how could you?" I asked her angry and betrayed. She looked confused as she blinked innocently.

"How could I what?" She asked tilting her head confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't pretend!" I yelled.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." She said looking worried.

"I'm talking about what you just did to Winner!" I yelled. Why is she pretending?!

"Oh my, it seems I've caused some trouble." A voice said from above us. We looked up and it was Karin. She was sitting with her legs crossed on top of the building. Karin's eyes widened.

"Kathryn." She whispered. The Karin look alike smiled. She hopped down and walked toward us.

"Hello sister." The girl known as Kathryn said. Karin ran forward and hugged her. The girl hugged her back.

"I've missed you." They both whispered. They held hands as they walked to me.

"I'm sorry, but it seems you've mistaken me for my sister. It was me who took blood from that boy." She said smiling.

"Oh." Was my smart reply. I could only stare. It was like Karin was standing in front of a mirror. They were identical to the last detail. They looked more a like than Karin does with her grandmother.

"Wait, you fed off of Winner?!" Karin yelled.

"Was that his name?" Kathryn asked looking at her nails.

"Kathryn!" Karin whined.

"What? He was there and I was thirsty. Besides, his blood was so sweet." She said blissfully. Karin blushed and flailed her arms.

"But Kathryn! He's my friend!" She whined.

"So? It's not like I hurt him. I bet he enjoyed it more than me." She said smirking. Karin's jaw dropped before she blushed.

"You mean you made out with him?! God you're just like Ren!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down sweetie. Besides, I haven't seen you for 3 years and this is the welcome I get?" Her eyes glowed a soft red and bats came to her. Karin paled.

"Sorry Onee-chan." Karin said as she hugged her. The bats stopped and her eyes went back to normal. She hugged Karin back. She let go and walked toward me. She got in my face and looked at me. Suddenly she rested her nose against my neck and breathed in deeply. She ran her nose up and down my neck softly.

"Ahh, your blood smells warm and soothing, kinda like tea." She said with a closed eye smile. I blushed and Karin flushed a bright crimson. "You mind if I take a nibble?" She asked smiling at me. Karin rushed forward and pulled her back.

"You can't." She said sternly.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um... Because..." Karin just blushed deeper. Kathryn's eyes widened.

"Oh." Kathryn seemed to connect the dots. "Why didn't you tell me you were with a human?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Um, you never asked?" Karin said uncertainly. Kathryn linked her arms behind her head.

"Whatever. I'm just disappointed you hooked up before I did." She said regretfully. Karin and I blushed.

"We have not 'hooked up'!" Karin exclaimed embarrassed.

"Whatever. I'm going home. You coming?" She asked.

"Actually, I have to go to work." Karin said. Kathryn nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. I'll see ya later." With that she gripped the railing on the side of the roof and jumped off. I looked down in surprise to see if she was okay, but she disappeared. We both sighed and looked at each other.

"Karin, how come you didn't tell me you had a twin?" I asked.

"Well you see, I wasn't sure if you were ever even going to meet her. So I decided to just not say anything. Sorry." She said holding up her hands in an apology.

"It's okay, lets go to work." I said holding her hand and walking with her. I get the feeling more surprises are going to come, but they won't be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kathryn POV

I walked home by myself. I sighed as I reached the house and went inside. It was mid afternoon.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked into the family room. It was dim as usual.

"Welcome back big sister. How did it go?" Anju asked. I sat down.

"It was okay I guess. I got to feed on this one guy, his blood was so sweet." I said blissfully.

"Really? Where?" Papa asked.

"At Karin's school. On the stairs going to the roof." I said playing with Anju's long silver hair.

"What? What if someone saw you?" Mama asked worried.

"The only one who saw me was Kenta Usui." I said taking the bow out of Anju's hair and French braiding it, minus her bangs.

"Oh, but you did erase his memory, right?" Papa asked.

"Nope." I said as I was half way done with the pretty braid.

"Why not?!" Momma and papa thundered at me.

"Because he already knew about Karin. I think his name was Winner." I said looking up at them.

"Oh. But how did you feed on him then?" Papa asked.

"You know, Ren is a very bad influence on me." I said avoiding his question with a statement. His face flushed in anger.

"What did you do?!" He yelled at me. I finished the braid and used Anju's bow to hold it.

"Calm down dad, I just made out with him a bit, nothing major." I said finger combing Anju's long bangs.

"Nothing major?!" He continued to yell.

"Yup, he probably enjoyed it more than I did. His blood was so good though." I trailed off as my gaze became distant. I shrugged and stood up. "I'm gonna go change. I'm curious to see where Karin works." I said mischievously. I walked up to Karin's room. I took off her uniform and changed into my clothes from yesterday (now freshly washed thanks to Anju). I walked downstairs and outside. "I'm leaving!" I called as I closed the door behind me. I walked and took my time as I went to the restaurant Anju told me Karin works at. I walked through the doors and she turned around bowing from where she was taking someone's order.

"Welcome to Julian's!" She said happily.

"Thanks." I replied smiling at her. The people at the table turned around surprised and I recognized them as Winner and Maki, Karin's best friend since we were little. Personally, she annoys me a bit with her one track mind. But she's nice and Karin loves her so I stayed her friend. Maki's eyes lit up.

"Kathryn!" She squealed as she ran and tackled me in a hug. I easily caught her and hugged her back.

"Hi Maki, how's it going?" I asked her.

"I've been good." She said happily as she led me to her table. Karin looked confused and Winner was staring at me.

"Hey Karin." I said kissing her cheek.

"Nee-chan, why are you here?" She asked tilting her head. Maki slid in after me and I sat down across from Winner.

"I was just curious about where you worked. Does Usui-kun also work here?" I asked as I placed my chin in my hand.

"Yes he does. Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Yes, a chocolate shake with extra cherries on top and a side of fries please." I said smiling at her. She nodded.

"Gotcha'. I'll be right back with your orders." She said running off. Maki immediately turned to me.

"Hey Kathryn, we know Karin's a vampire. Are you one too?" Maki asked in an excited whisper. My eyes widened and I grabbed her jaw pulling her close to me so our noses were touching.

"Sweetie, you should know better than to speak of such things in a public place." I told her. She nodded and my eyes flashed soft red for a second. Winner pointed at me.

"You're the one who bit me." He whispered. I nodded and turned my attention to him. I put my chin in my hand and smiled.

"Mhm." I hummed as I looked for his reaction. His jaw dropped as he stared at me. I grinned back at him and Karin came with my order. "Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem." She said and walked away. I began to eat and Winner wouldn't stop staring at me. I stopped.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head blushing and looked down. I sighed. "If it bothers you that much, I'm sorry I bit you." I said apologizing. He shook his head.

"No Miss Kathryn, it's okay. It's just... I'm thinking of the way you went with it." He said. I blinked and a small blush formed on my cheeks.

"What about it?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I just feel like I should take responsibility." He said. My cheeks burned red. Talk about old fashioned. You don't find guys like him anymore. I waved him off.

"It's no big deal." I said. I continued to eat in silence and suddenly Karin came with the manager. He was a chubby happy looking man and I wanted to smile just by looking at him.

"Miss, Karin told me you are her sister. I need more staff and I was wondering if you would also like to work here?" He asked smiling. My eyes widened slightly.

"Um, sure." I said as I stood up and shook his hand.

"Great. I gave you the same hours as Karin so all she has to do is tell you when to come." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said and he left smiling. "Looks like we're coworkers now." I told Karin smiling. She nodded and I grinned as I finished my food. I stood up. "When's your shift done?" I asked her. She looked at her phone.

"In a few minutes." She replied. I sat back down.

"Alright. I'll wait here and we can go home together." I said. She nodded and left again. Maki smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So Kathryn, where have you been these past few years?" She asked curiously. I fidgeted with my short hair so my hands could have something to do.

"Oh you know, I mostly traveled around." I said. Her eyes widened and they shined with excitement.

"Really? Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Here and there. I got to travel to a lot of different countries." I said with a smile. In reality, I was looking for vampires like Karin so I could find out more about what she was. As I went around, I often found people in the brink of death. I did both them and the vampire world a favor by turning them into vampires. They restored their youth and healed. They were grateful, but also a bit sad. I made a few friends and also a few enemies, but everything would turn out okay in the end. After a few minutes of talking, Maki excused herself.

"I have to go, or my mom'll be worried. Tell Karin I said bye." She said waving as she walked out. I turned to Winner.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now." I said resting my chin in my hand. He nodded.

"Indeed." He replied. We waited and after twenty minutes I stood up.

"Karin probably forgot and just left with her boyfriend. Come on, lets go." I said as I started walking to the door. He hurriedly followed me. We walked through the streets and I had my hands in my pockets as we took our time and walked slowly.

"Miss Kathryn, are you aware of everything that happened with Miss Karin a few days ago?" Winner asked. I gave a curt nod.

"Yes. Actually, that's the reason I'm here. This was the last straw, I won't leave Karin alone anymore. She gets into too much trouble. It's because of this that there are now three humans in on our secret world." I said and he gulped.

"To be honest, I already knew of the existence of vampires." He said. We were now walking through trees of the park.

"Is that so?" I asked amused. How could this guy know about vampires?

"Yes, you see, my family has a long lineage of vampire hunters." He said and I froze in mid stride.

"Winner, what is your last name?" I asked slowly and without looking at him.

"Sinclair." He replied. I hissed as my head whipped around to look at him. He took a step back in shock. My eyes were slightly glowing and I could feel venom start to pool under my tongue.

"You are from the Sinclair clan?!" I hissed as I advanced. He is dangerous, for all we know he could be giving secret information to the other hunters! This could be the end of our kind's existence! I can't let that happen!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winner POV

I backed up a step as Miss Kathryn took a threatening step towards me. I held my hands up defensively but she continued to hiss at me. My back was now against a tree and she bared her fangs at me. Her eyes were slightly glowing and it made me nervous.

"Miss Kathryn! It's not what you think!" I practically yelled making her stop.

"Oh really? Then please explain!" She said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's true, I was a vampire hunter. But I gave that up because Miss Karin is my friend and I couldn't bear for any harm to come to her." I said and she narrowed her eyes. She took a step back.

"I'll let you go for now, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said and let out a high pitched whistle. A bat suddenly flew onto her shoulder. "Flora, keep an eye on him." She told the bat and it flew into some trees above me. "Well, I'll be going home now, goodnight Winner." She said and large wings ripped out if her back. They flapped and she flew through the trees before disappearing.

"Wow." Is all I could utter as I slumped against the tree.

Kathryn POV

I got home and flew right in. My wings disappeared and I walked into the kitchen. Karin was washing two bento boxes. I snuck up behind her.

"Whatcha' doin'?" I asked and she gave a little scream. I laughed. "Ooh, making love lunches for your hubbie?" I asked as I trailed a finger up her arm.

"No! They're just regular lunches!" She insisted with a heated blush.

"Hmm, whatever you say~" I teased and she looked frustrated. "By the way, I was stuck waiting at the restaurant for you for like, half an hour. I had to come home by myself." I said raising an eyebrow.

"What about Winner and Maki?" She asked tilting her head.

"Maki went home as to not worry her mom, and I walked with Winner to the park and came the rest of the way myself." I replied shrugging. "Hey, did you know Winner was a vampire hunter?" I asked crossing my arms. She stopped.

"V-vampire hunter? What are you talking about? T-that's silly!" She said unconvincingly. I continued to stare at her and she grew uneasy. "He's not one anymore." She muttered as she prepped the bento boxes.

"But he was one! And you knew he was too!" I yelled and she turned to look at me.

"So?" She asked and I blanched.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she put her hands on her hips.

"He was never going to hurt me!" She exclaimed.

"But what if he did? His grandpa almost killed you! He could've done the same!" I yelled.

"But he didn't!" She said and I sighed exasperated.

"Fine, whatever!" I growled as I stalked out of the kitchen. I walked to my room which was across the hall from hers. I flopped on my bed and she walked in a few minutes later. She laid next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I sighed before I wrapped my arms around her too.

"Don't be mad." She whispered. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm not mad, I just worry too much." I said. "I almost lost you." I whispered as I closed my eyes. She hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No one told me anything until after words. What if something happened and I wasn't there to help?" I said opening my moist eyes. She wiped a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Don't cry." She whispered as she teared up. I rubbed my eyes and smiled.

"I'm okay." I said grinning and she smiled. She got up.

"You want me to pack you a lunch too?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." I said smiling. It's kind of embarrassing, but it can't cook to save my life. I watched Karin leave and I rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my face staring down at me.

"Time to wake up for school!" Karin cheered happily and I groaned before rolling over.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled.

"No! You have to get up!" Karin yelled as she jumped on me. I sighed before sitting up.

"If you say so." I said as I stood up and began to slip off my pajamas. I changed into my uniform and brushed my hair before going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I washed my face and walked out. I picked up my bag and sat down to have breakfast with Karin. We finished and walked out together.

"Remember! No one can know our secret! If you get thirsty, just leave." Karin gave me tips as we walked to school.

"I know, but I have powers, so I can just feed in school." I said rolling my eyes. She sighed and I smiled as we started running down the hill. We made it to school on time and walked in. The teacher looked up and did a double take.

"Karins?" She asked tilting her head and I smirked.

"No, my name is Kathryn, I'm new." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, that makes sense. How about you introduce yourself?" I nodded and stood in front of the class with a smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kathryn Maaka. I'm Karin's older twin and haven't attended a real school in a really long time, so I hope we all get along." I said with a closed eye smile as I bowed.

"You can sit next to Karin." She said pointing to an empty seat. I nodded and sat down.

...

Oh my god this is so boring! On my travels I've studied and already learned this all. I laid my head on my desk and looked out the window.

"Maaka!" The teacher chastised and we both looked up.

"Yes?" Karin and I asked in unison.

"Just Kathryn. I'd appreciate it if you payed attention in my class." The teacher said with a tick on her head.

"But miss, I've already learned all this." I said and everyone was quiet. The teacher looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Then I guess you'll have no problem solving these problems!" She yelled and reached into her desk. She grabbed a few sheets of paper that were stapled together. It seemed to be a test of sorts. The problems all ranged from math to english, to history to science. I guess I could do all these...

I stood up and walked towards the front. I answered very single one and by the time I was done the teacher and everyone was really quiet. She looked over them and light hid her eyes behind her glasses. She marked the score and it said 102. Oh, must've been the extra credit question.

"They're... They're all right." The teacher announced. I smiled and the bell rang signaling it was lunch. I grabbed the lunchbox Karin packed me and smiled.

"You wanna go eat?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure, lets go." She said smiling as we walked out with Usui, Winner, and Maki. We walked to the roof and sat down. I began to eat and smiled.

"This is really good." I complimented Karin and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and Winner tilted his head.

"Miss Kathryn, do you not make your own lunches?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry to say that I couldn't cook to save my own life. It's a good thing most of my diet is blood then." I said laughing and Karin laughed with me while the humans only chuckled a bit.

"So, you suck blood instead of giving it?" Usui asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I suck blood while Karin has to release blood. Although, I have no specific affinity." I said and they blinked.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked.

"It means I can suck anyone's blood as long as they're feeling an emotion particularly strongly. After a while you'll go back to normal though." I said as I continued eating. They blinked.

"Then, doesn't that mean you're constantly battling your instincts?" Usui asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but after a while I learned to ignore it." I said as I finished eating. I sighed and closed my lunch box. "Thank you for the meal." I said to Karin and she grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it." Karin said.

~time skip~

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and I stretched my arms up happily. I stood up and leaned on Karin's desk.

"Today wasn't so bad." I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good day." She said standing up.

"Do we have work today?" I asked and she nodded. "Then lets go." I said smiling and holding her hand. We walked out with Usui and Winner followed us.

"I'll come along as well." Winner said and I nodded. I held Karin's hand as we walked.

"Bye guys!" Maki yelled and I waved at her. My eyes flashed toward Winner before I turned around and we walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kathryn POV

Karin and I were running around serving tables when a couple with a small child walked in. There was a late night rush and the whole restaurant was packed. All these hungry and happy people were making me pretty hungry myself.

"Hello, welcome to Julian's!" Karin and I exclaimed with smiles as we bowed.

"We'd like a table for four." The man said. We blinked and didn't know what to do.

"Well, um, is it just you three?" We asked and he nodded. "Then how about a table for two with a baby seat? There's a couple available, but all the four-seaters are being used." We asked smiling. He glared.

"No! If we want to sit in a table for four then we have the right to! What kind of establishment is this where the waitresses tell me where I can and can't sit! I want to speak to the manager!" He yelled and we put our hands up defensively.

"We're sorry sir, we'll get you a table for four. Please wait to be seated." We said bowing deeply and went to go get more orders. Karin's face was completely red and mine was pretty flushed.

"You okay?" I asked quietly and she nodded. "Don't worry, our shift'll be finished in about an hour." I said and she gave a small smile.

"Good."

After about fifteen minutes, were finally able to seat the family of three. I went to serve them since Karin was already feeling bad. I didn't want her to have an accident and my self control is stronger, so I came instead.

"Well it's about time!" The woman yelled in a nasally voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I called you as soon as a table was available." I said with a pleasant smile. She glared and they sat down. "Now then, what can I get you?" I asked and the man glared.

"We've barely sat down and you're already demanding our orders?! Wait will you!" He roared.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had enough time to see what you wanted when you were waiting." I said apologetically.

"Is that backtalk?!" The lady screamed. I blinked.

"No ma'am. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said and walked away. My eyebrow twitched and Karin looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't have to deal with them if I wasn't such a coward." She said on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, but where's Winner?" I asked looking around.

"We let him in the boy's locker room since he refused to leave and we couldn't have him loitering around." I nodded with a small giggle. I went back to the table and saw their baby was going to cry.

"It's okay baby." I said smiling as I gave it's little tuff of hair a small tousle.

"Unhand my baby!" The lady screamed as she smacked my hand away. The baby's eyes widened and it began to wail. "Now look at what you've done!" She screeched making the baby cry louder. My heart pounded as I could feel the people around us become unhappy. Uh oh. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth as my eyebrow twitched. These people are getting on my nerves and even affecting the other customers.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." I said bowing and my eyebrow twitched. She tch'ed at me and turned away. I looked at the clock. Only a while longer.

"We'll take two hamburger specials with a side of macaroni." He said and I nodded.

"And to drink?" I asked.

"We'll have two coffees and the baby will have some apple juice." I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." I said pleasantly and went to get their drinks. As I was about to put them down, the woman abruptly stood up making me stumble backwards and spill the drinks all over myself. There was a small juice stain on her white skirt and she looked like the world just ended.

"Look at what you've done! You useless twit! How will you make up for this?!" She screamed as she grabbed the front of my uniform.

"That's enough! I won't let you treat my employee like this any longer. I'll have to ask you to leave." The manager said sternly. They humphed and walked out with their noses in the air. I sighed.

"I'm sorry manager." I said as he helped me up.

"It's not your fault Kathryn, they were just really angry people." He said consolingly and I nodded. "Why don't you and Karin clock out and go home." I nodded.

"Thanks manager." I said and walked toward Karin. She was covering her nose and I pushed all the happiness I could to her and pinched her nose tightly as I pushed her to the locker rooms. We stumbled into the boy's by accident and saw Usui standing there concerned as Winner was sitting against the wall. Usui closed the door and Karin was tightly holding her nose. My eyes were glowing and my fangs were growing.

"I-it's gonna come out!" She exclaimed so Kenta Usui knocked my hands away and Karin bit into him. I watched with a hint of amusement because they both looked embarrassed. When they were done Karin turned to look at me.

"Oh no Kathryn!" She exclaimed as her hands fluttered around me.

"I'm fine!" I hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Winner! Feel an emotion!" Karin yelled.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed frustrated.

"Just feel an emotion as strongly as you can!" She yelled as after a few seconds concern and panic came drifting toward me. My eyes were glowing red as I tilted my head up and sniffed the air. Karin let go of me as I crawled to were all the warmth was. I grabbed Winner's shoulders and plopped down so I was straddling his lap. I leaned forward and sniffed his neck. Mmm~ he smells good.

"M-miss Kathryn." He whispered but I ignored him as I licked his neck.

I was too far gone.

He tensed up a bit before relaxing and I felt him summit to me. He put his hands on my waist and leaned me toward him. I smirked and suddenly bit his jugular. He gave a small gasp as I sucked. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. When I finished, I licked his neck and the marks disappeared. I leaned back and fell off his lap.

"T-that was tiring." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you and Karin okay now?" Usui asked and I nodded.

"Yes, we should be fine now." I said smiling as I stood up with Karin over my shoulder, I don't know when she passed out but it must've been while I was feeding. "I'm going to get us dressed then take Karin home." I said and he nodded. Winner looked worried and I walked right by him. I flushed as I walked into the locker room. "Tch, how embarrassing." I muttered as I dressed Karin and I in our usual clothes and walked out with her on my back. Usui was also back in his street clothes.

"Manager said I could clock out to help you take Karin home." He said and I nodded as I handed her to him.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile before slightly swaying to the side. I could feel warm arms catch me and I looked up into amethyst eyes. "Um, thanks." I told Winner as I straightened up and walked next to Usui.

"Be safe Miss Kathryn." He said and I nodded.

"I will." I said as I turned to Usui. We started to walk away and I yawned tiredly before swaying again. I felt Winner catch me again.

"Maybe it's best that I help." He said suddenly putting me onto his back and holding me before we made our way home.

"You don't have to." I said weakly pushing against him.

"I don't mind." He said walking steadily. "Are you alright now Miss Kathryn?" He asked and I nodded as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." I said closing my eyes. I felt warm and safe against his broad back. He didn't seem to have any problem carrying me and didn't move me much as we walked. I relaxed a bit more and wrapped my arms around his shoulders while wrapping my legs around his waist. I gave a small sigh as I started to fall asleep. It felt like only a few seconds later I was being gently shaken awake.

"Miss Kathryn, Kenta Usui has told me I can't go any farther." I heard Winner say and slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh, okay." I said slowly standing up. I stretched and yawned. My wings unfolded from my back and I took Karin.

"Thank you both." I said bowing.

"It's no problem, but are you sure you're okay?" Usui asked and Winner was next to him looking worried.

"I'm fine, I can take it from here." I said adjusting Karin on my back. "Goodnight Kenta Usui, goodnight Winner." I said smiling before flapping my wings and hurrying through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kathryn POV

I ended up crashing through the window and scaring the hell out of the family. Mamma and papa rushed to see what was going on as Anju calmly walked toward us while grandma just poked her head in the room curiously.

"Kathryn! What have I told you about crashing into the house?!" Mamma yelled as she threw her slipper at me and it hit it's target. Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. I got a bit lightheaded from the force she threw it at.

"But mamma, I'm about to pass out from exhaustion." I said motioning to Karin who was out cold on the floor next to me. Papa and Anju's eyes widened as they kneeled down next to her.

"Kathryn, I think you'd better tell us what happened." Papa said as he picked up Karin and took her upstairs with Anju. I nodded and went into the family room. I flopped down on the couch where grandma was sitting and she scooted herself closer to me.

"What's the matter Kathy?" She asked pinching my cheek. I yawned.

"Nothing much granny, just tired." I replied as I leaned back. She ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed.

"Now Kathryn, tell us what happened." Mamma said as she, papa, and Anju walked in and sat down.

"We were working and our shift was almost over when a very unhappy family came in. They were horrible people! They yelled and complained about everything. They started making the other customers unhappy and everything just started piling up. The lady screamed at me so the manager asked them to leave and let Karin and me come home early. We went into the boy's locker room where Winner and Usui were. She bit Usui and passed out while I was feeding on Winner. Usui carried her until his house and Winner insisted on carrying me all the way to Usui's house. I brought her home from there and here we are. Can I go to sleep now, I'm exhausted." I said as papa tried to control his fatherly jealousy.

"Of course, goodnight." Mamma said and I waved as I drowsily walked to Karin's room. I fell onto her bed with her and was out like a candle in a hurricane.

The next morning I woke up to Karin shaking my shoulder. I yawned as I sat up and stretched my arms up. I got dressed and helped her as best I could with breakfast. We ate and were on our way to school where we met up with Kenta Usui.

"Good morning Kenta Usui." I greeted and he smiled.

"Good morning Kathryn." He said and we made our trek to school. We walked into class and I sat down in my desk.

"Miss Kathryn, I was wondering how you were feeling today?" I looked up and saw Winner. He was looking intently at me and I blinked.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't have another incident for a while." I said and he smiled.

"That's good." He said before going to his seat. I watched him go and gave a small blush as he turned around and caught me staring. I quickly turned back to the front and began to take out a notebook. I felt my face go completely red and steam puff out from the top of my head.

"Kathryn, are you okay?" Karin asked and I quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a chest pain." I said as I clutched the front of my uniform. I sighed as the teacher walked in and class went on as usual.

~later~

We were all sitting and eating on the roof. Everyone chatted mindlessly and I stayed quiet as I thought over the chest pain that came back fiercely ever since lunch started.

"Miss Kathryn, are you alright?" Winner asked and my chest throbbed. I sighed as I closed my half eaten bento.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit of chest pain. I'm probably more thirsty than hungry, so excuse me." I said standing and walking down the stairs that led to the halls. I walked by the gym and turned my head curiously as I felt a boy in there. I walked in and stepped toward the bleachers. I walked under them and saw a boy. He had glasses and looked pretty nerdy. He was eating alone and looked pretty sad. "Hi there." I said tilting my head. He looked up startled. "What are you doing here all alone?" I asked as he looked up into my eyes and blinked. He had pretty light brown eyes and black silky hair. He had a few blemishes on his pale skin over some freckles. He wore thick glasses and looked pretty lanky.

"Oh, hi. Well, I'm not very social and don't have many friends, so I usually eat my lunch here alone." He said as I sat next to him.

"Hmm." I hummed as I inspected him. He was was mostly feeling sad and alone, but underneath, there was jealousy and anger. Ooh, he's like mixed fruit, how nice. "I could help you." I said leaning towards him and his eyes widened.

"You can?" He asked surprised. I nodded as I crawled closer to him. He blushed as I crawled into his lap with my legs on either side of him and leaned my forehead against his.

"I can make it all go away. I can make you feel better. You won't have to feel this pain any longer." I whispered as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Can you really?" He asked and I nodded as my eyes glowed softly.

"Close your eyes." I whispered into his ear. He fluttered his eyes closed and I sunk my fangs into his neck.

"Aaagh." He moaned as he put his hands on my forearms. I sucked it all out of him, especially his shyness. I pulled away and we were both panting.

"What's your name?" I asked and he looked up at me with clouded eyes.

"Matsuru." He whispered.

"I'm Kathryn, I'll remember you." I said pecking his lips as I put my hand on his face and erased his memory. If anything, he'll just remember me coming to talk to him for a bit before it was time for class. I stood up and patted my stomach. I walked back to the roof and saw everyone was done eating.

"Oh, do you feel better Kathryn?" Karin asked a bit worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said smiling as I sat with her. We all chatted for a bit until it was time to go back to class. We finished off the rest of the day and went to work. As we were walking to the locker rooms, Karin bumped into a girl with twisted twin tails and they both went crashing to the floor. Usui helped the other girl first and I saw Karin's expression falter as as I helped her up. The manager introduced us to the new girl.

"Ah, this is Tachibana Yuria. Tachibana-kun, this is Usui Kenta, Maaka Karin," He pointed at me, "and Maaka Kathryn." He said pointing at Karin.

"Actually, I'm Kathryn." I said with a small smile.

"And I'm Karin." Karin said a bit more enthusiastically.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you." She said smiling sweetly as she bowed. I raised an eyebrow. _'Why the fake smile?'_ I thought to myself but continued to smile. We went to the locker room and began to get dressed.

"So, that Tachibana girl seemed nice enough." I commented and Karin nodded.

"Yeah, she did." She said with a slightly troubled look.

"Are you upset that Usui helped her up before you?" I asked looking at her through the corner of my eyes and she blushed.

"No, of course not! He was just being polite!" She exclaimed as she walked out and I snickered. She's totally jealous, how cute. My face darkened as I stared at Tachibana Yuria. Something's off about her. I'm not sure what, but she gives me a bad vibe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kathryn POV

We were walking back after work. Usui and Karin were talking amiably and I felt like I was third-wheeling. I stopped and Karin turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Kathryn?" She asked worriedly and I gave a small smile.

"I'll go on a head and let you two love birds walk on your own." I smiled as I jumped into a tree and took off. I flew around for a bit without a real destination in mind. The moon was bright and the stars twinkled mockingly at me, highlighting the loneliness i wouldn't admit to myself that I felt. I sighed as I sat in a tall branch in the middle of the park and stared at the big moon. I gave a small smile as I relaxed and leaned against the tree absorbing as much peace as I could, tilting my head up and looking at the leaves and stars.

"Miss Kathryn?" I heard a voice and looked down to see Winner standing under the branch I was sitting on.

"Oh, hello Winner." I said swinging my legs down, readying to jump off. His eyes widened.

"Careful!" He called and I tilted my head.

"Huh?" I asked as I let myself fall off the branch. I planned to land on my feet but Winner jumped forward and caught me. We both went crashing to the floor and rolled around for a bit before I ended up laying on top of him. I got a rush of embarrassment from both him and me. We moved at the same time, accidentally knocking our foreheads together.

"Ow!" We both exclaimed as we sat up. I slipped off his surprisingly hard stomach and was now sitting with my legs on either side of his upper thighs. We both blushed even darker and my chest was throbbing and pounding just like at lunch. I covered my mouth as all the embarrassment was making me thirsty. Venom almost drooled out of my mouth as I quickly hopped off him and slid back falling on my butt. I was panting a bit as I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to resist his blood. His eyes slightly widened and his embarrassment slowly died down and was replaced with concern.

"Miss Kathryn, are you alright?" He asked helping me up. I sighed as I dusted myself off.

"I didn't need you to help me off the branch, I would've landed on my feet." I said crossing my arms and he blushed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to fall." He said rubbing the back of his neck, ruffling the hair that sat there as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now you know." I said and blinked as an idea struck me. "Wait, why are you in the middle of the park so late at night?" He blinked at the suddenness of my question.

"Oh, I was talking a stroll since I couldn't sleep and it was hot." He said and I nodded noticing he was in a regular tee and some pants with some sandals. "What are you doing here?" He asked and I looked away.

"Oh, well um, I was walking with Karin and Usui and felt like I was third-wheeling so I let them walk by themselves." A sigh slipped past my lips, sounding sadder than I meant it to. He stared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked and he looked away.

"Well, miss Kathryn, since miss Karin and Kenta Usui are always walking together and you don't feel feel comfortable walking with them, I could walk you to and from work." He offered and I blinked.

"But I don't mind walking on my own, and it would only trouble you, so why would I walk with you?" I tilted my head.

~at home~

The the living room of the Marker household, Anju smacked her palm to her face in irritation. Kathryn is so smart, but so air headed when it comes to herself. Guess she takes after Karin more than everyone thinks!

"What's wrong Anju?" Papa asked worried.

"Nothing, just that big sister Kathryn is as oblivious as big sister Karin when it comes to herself." Anju sighed as Boogie laughed maniacally, relishing in the sister's awkwardness before Anju pinched his mouth shut with her fingers.

~at the park~

"Oh, um, never mind then." Winner said blushing and looking away. I couldn't help but softly smile at him.

"But you know, it'd be nice to have some company while walking home." He immediately perked up and I was suddenly reminded of an excited puppy wagging it's tail.

"Alright then! I, Winner Sinclair, will escort you to work and home everyday!" He proclaimed and I gave a small laugh.

"Okay then." I said smiling and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going miss Kathryn?" He asked and I turned to look over my shoulder at him.

"I'm going home, you're going to walk me there aren't you?" I asked almost teasingly and he smiled as he ran to catch up with me.

3rd POV

In a shabby apartment somewhere in town, Tachibana Yuria was on the phone. She was giving her daily report to her uncle who spoke in an Osaka dialect.

"Yo, Yuria, have you made contact with the Marker family yet?" He asked and she shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No uncle, I've just gotten settled in and haven't had the chance to look around." She explained apologetically, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"Alright, thank you Yuria, if there is anything new tell me right away." He said and she smiled.

"I will uncle, goodbye." She said and he hung up. She sighed and looked out her window, not able to think of anything but of how suspiciously Maaka Kathryn seemed to stare at her. ' _There's no way she knows, I mean, she's a human girl right? There no way she could suspect me so fast.'_ Tachibana shook her head. _'No I'm being ridiculus.'_ She thought laying down and going to sleep on a thin futon in her cold apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kathryn POV

Karin and I were running down the hill toward school, me laughing as I started to go a bit faster than her. Suddenly, someone walked around the corner and I couldn't stop in time before crashing into them. We rolled for a bit and I could feel myself land on my upper back with my body flipped over and my legs in the air.

~Karin~

Karin was facepalming and blushing along with the feeling of déjàvu. Facepalming because she couldn't believe Kathryn was clumsy enough to run someone over. Blushing because her legs were open and her panties were in full view. And déjàvu because the same thing happened to her and Kenta just a few months prior.

~back to Kathryn~

I groaned as I squinted the sun out of my eyes. I heard a gasp between my legs and my eyes snapped open as I saw Winner with his head between my legs and a clear view of my black lace panties. I flipped right side up and blushed darkly as my chest throbbed again. I felt my bag nudge my shoulder and I looked over said shoulder at Winner who was blushing and looking away as he handed me my bag. My chest throbbed and I put a hand over my heart looking off to the side, trying to calm myself down and get my breath back. I was suddenly in some shade and saw Winner holding out a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up easily. I looked away awkwardly and noticed Karin was having a hard time keeping her chuckles and blush down.

"What are you doing all the way here Winner?" I asked and he coughed into his fist. From what my bats have reported, he lives almost in the opposite side of town as us.

"Well, I know that Miss Karin walks with Kenta Usui to school, so I thought I'd also walk with you in the mornings." He said and my eyes widened along with a soft blush at the kind gesture. But before I could respond Usui suddenly walked around the corner.

"Oh, good morning guys." I heard him say and immediately saw him hold hands with Karin.

"Um, sure Winner." I finally replied with a small smile. "I'll see you two at school." I waved at Karin and Usui as Winner and we took a different path to school. We walked together and there was a pleasant silence. "How do you know which way I walk to to school?" I asked.

"Oh, well I asked Usui yesterday." He said and I nodded.

"Oh." I hummed and we continued walking.

"Miss Kathryn, may I ask something?" He asked and I smiled.

"You just did, but sure." He cleared his throat.

"Where exactly have you been these last few years of miss Karin's life, if it's not too bold of me to ask." He asked and I blinked.

"Oh, well I was traveling, but not for fun mind you. I was looking to see if other vampires like Karin existed. I never found any, but I was told old legends. Besides that, I was just looking for lost connections in Europe and if we had any relatives that were still alive. I found two, one was a young man who is Ren's identical cousin, his name is Frederick. The other was a woman who looked like Karin, our grandmother, and I. Her name is Elga and is our grandmother's niece which makes her my dad's cousin which makes her our aunt. They were really surprised to see me and at first thought I was my grandmother. After I explained everything and told them who I was, they welcomed me with open arms and were in tears, happily to finally know that their family was alive and had carried on." I said with a far away look in my eyes. "I'm actually thinking about inviting them here as a surprise for my grandmother." I said smiling softly as I turned to look at him. He was staring at me with a weird expression. My chest throbbed and I blushed. "W-what is it?" I asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's just very... touching and respectable that you went through such a responsibility on your own." He said and I smiled.

"It's wasn't too bad. Besides, I helped the vampire world by turning a few humans into vampires." I said smiling as I continued to walk forward but heard him stop. I stopped and turned around. "What is it Winner?" I asked and he seemed just plain dumbfounded.

"You can turn humans... into vampires?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah, but just like with Karin, I didn't find anyone else who could do that." I said and he looked really worried. He suddenly sprang forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"That means you're in constant danger! If the hunters were to find out about you, you'd be persecuted and hunted until they get their hands on you!" He exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes.

"That's why NONE of the hunters will find out." I growled as I pushed his hands away. I could feel a bit of venom seep out of the glands beneath my tongue. "Is that why you've been so nice and spending so much time with me? To find out our secrets?" I whispered and he shook his head.

"N-no! Of course not! I was going to say that..." He looked away blushing. "That... I'd protect you, even if it costed my life." He said quietly and my blush flared up. I swallowed back the venom.

"Oh. Well um, I'm sorry to have falsely accused you." I said looking down and he nodded.

"It's fine. I really did seem suspicious, so I don't blame you." He said and I turned in the direction of school as I heard the early bell-through one of my bat's ears-signaling that if we didn't get there soon, we'd be late.

"Oh shit, we're going to be late at this rate! And we're still so far!" I yelled in frustration.

"What'll we do, even if we run we won't get there in time!" Winner yelled and I bit my lip before pulling off my shirt. There are plenty of trees so this is okay, right? "W-what are you doing miss Kathryn?!" He yelled as I threw my shirt at him.

"Making sure we get to school on time." I muttered as I my wings unfolded and I hugged Winner. "Hold on." I murmured as I flapped my wings hard and we took off. I flew through the trees and approached school faster than if we had run. We got to the trees just outside the gate and I quickly let him down as I folded my wings into my back. I grabbed my shirt and I pulled it on before smoothing out my hair. "Woo, that was quick." I said smiling as I walked out of the trees and into school. Winner quickly followed me and we went to class. We sat down just as the bell rang and I sighed in relief. Class went on as usual and I was in a good mood. When school was over I stretched my arms up and stood while grabbing my things. Winner walked to me.

"Miss Kathryn, would you like me to walk you to work?" He asked and I saw Karin talking to Usui.

"Hmm, sure." I said. "I'll go on ahead." I told Karin before walking out with Winner. We made out way to work and had casual conversation. I stopped at the front of the restaurant. "Well, this is where I stop." I said and he nodded.

"Alright Miss Kathryn, I'll be back later." He said and I nodded as I walked in. I went into the locker room and saw Karin already dressed.

"You came walking with Winner?" She asked and I nodded. I put on the uniform and we went out.

"Hi Tachibana-san." We said in unison.

"Oh, hello Maaka-san and Maaka-san." She said and we began to work. Pretty soon it was time to go and we were getting dressed again. We walked out and as usual Usui was there, but Winner was also waiting. I gave a small smile and waved at Karin.

"I'll see you at home." I said and she nodded. I noticed Winner was in casual wear. We walked through the streets then the park.

"Miss Kathryn, is something wrong?" He asked stopping and I turned to look at him.

"No, why?" I asked and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're just unusually quiet." He said and I shrugged.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I said and he tilted his head.

"Like what?" He asked and I blinked.

"Well for one, I'm very suspicious of that Tachibana girl."

"Who's that?"

"Some girl who started working with Karin and i recently."

"But why are you so suspicious of her?"

"She acts weird..."

"How so?" He asked and I tapped a finger against my bottom lip.

"She stares suspiciously at me and Karin. Not to mention I saw her staring at a bat earlier." I said and he shrugged.

"But Usui and I can both see bats too." He said and I was already shaking my head before he finished.

"But regular humans without knowledge about vampires can't see bats." I said and his eyes widened.

"So Miss Tachibana is a vampire?!" He yelled and I shook my head.

"No, she doesn't posses vampiric traits, if anything she acts like Karin and I but there's a different feel to her. It's familiar, but I can't make it out. Her scent is different than a human's, but I can't figure out how." I said and his eyes widened. I crossed my arm. "This worries me and I can't help but be on guard around her." I said and he nodded before suddenly taking my hands.

"I'll protect you!" He declared and my eyes widened as I stared at him. His eyes were wide and his face was serious. I gave a small blush.

"I-is that so?" I asked and he blushed while looking away.

"Of course I'll protect miss Karin too." He said suddenly taking an interest in tree leaves. I furrowed my eyebrow as my chest suddenly felt heavy. It almost feels like...

Disappointment?

Nah, that can't be it. I looked down at our hands at the same time he did and we both pulled away quickly. I coughed into my fist and he looked away again.

"Well, thank you Winner, but I'm very capable of protecting Karin and myself. So there's no need for you to trouble yourself." I said wiping imaginary dust off my skirt.

"A-alright, but my offer will always stand." He said as we continued to walk.

"Thank you." I said quietly while looking straight ahead. I felt him smile and looked out of the corner of my eyes at him. I blushed and looked straight back quickly. I put a hand over my chest and furrowed my eyebrows. My chest is throbbing, but it doesn't hurt. My head snapped up and my eyes briefly glowed. I looked in the direction around Julian's.

"What's wrong?" Winner asked.

"Karin." Is all I said as I suddenly sprinted as fast as my legs would take me. It's too risky to fly around here. I could hear Winner running behind me to catch up. I took a sharp turn and my eyes widened as I looked in an ally. I saw Karin covering her nose behind Usui who was trying to distract Tachibana. "What's going on?" I asked loudly and crossing my arms. Right before she turned to look at me, I flashed Usui a look.

"Ah, I've just caught Maaka-san and Usui-san in a compromising position." She said crossing her arms and I raised an eyebrow.

"So? They _are_ dating after all. Seems to me like you're only cockblocking." I said and she blinked.

"It's improper-"

"It's non of your business. So I suggest you move along." I said and she glared with her eyes while a smile stayed on her lips.

"You should let me handle this-" Just as she turned around, blood shot out of Karin's nose and onto Tachibana.

"B-blood." Winner whispered before passing out. I facepalmed and frowned at the blood on my front. I sighed as Karin passed out too.

"Usui, you take care of Karin and Tachibana, I'll take Winner home." I said and he nodded with a frown.

"Okay, I'll take them to my house." He said and I nodded as I slid one of Winner's arms over my shoulder while I wrapped the other around his waist. I gave a high pitched whistle and Flora flew on my shoulder. "You'll have to guide me to where he lives." I said and she flew in front of me, guiding me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kathryn POV

As i dragged Winner to some apartments, i couldn't help but blink up at them. They looked bigger in person. I went inside and no one was there so I calmly walked to the elevator and pushed the button Flora hovered by. While waiting for my floor, there was some cheesy elevator music that I couldn't help but cringe at. _'They seriously need a change in radio station...'_ When the bell dinged I walked down the hall and stopped on front of a room. I jiggled the knob and it was closed. Pursing my lips, i was left no choice but to reach into his pocket and fish out his keys. I unlocked the door and walked inside. It was surprisingly tidy for a guy living alone. I set him on a couch before looking around. The apartment wasn't too big, it had it's own bathroom along with shower, one bedroom, a small kitchen, and a tiny living room. I looked down at myself and frowned.

"He won't mind if I clean up, will he?" I asked Flora and she flew to a door. I opened it and found a bathroom. "I guess not." I muttered. I grabbed a fluffy towel and walked in. I undressed and frowned at my bloody clothes. I sighed as I got in the shower and began to wash the blood off my arms and hair. After I was done, I wrapped the towel around myself and began to wash my clothes in the sink. I sighed as I wrung them out and walked out. I hung them to dry outside his living room window and turned around. I saw him sir a bit. He rolled over and I blinked.

"Are you finally awake?" I asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Miss Kathryn, where are we?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"In your apartment. Oh, can I borrow something to wear?" I asked as he finally opened his eyes.

"M-miss Kathryn! Why are you naked?" He asked quickly turning away.

"Oh, well, I got Karin's blood over me and my uniform, so I showered and washed my clothes. I just put them out to dry so I haven't had a chance to look for any clothes." I said as he got up and went in a room. He came back out with his eyes glued to the floor and held clothes in his hand.

"Here, you can dress in this." He said with a red hot blush, I nodded as I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. I didn't want to put on my panties again-that's just unhygienic-so I made due with my bra. I tilted my head as I looked at the clothes. It was just some of his boxers -they looked brand new- and a button up shirt. I pulled them on and washed my panties as well. I walked back to the living room and put my panties up next to my uniform. I turned around and saw him sitting on the floor with his eyes glued to the tatami mats.

"Miss Kathryn?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You don't need to suck blood right now, do you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm a bit riled up, but fine." I said and his eyes suddenly flashed up to meet mine. He stood up suddenly and I took a step back in shock. He suddenly pulled off his tee and my eyes widened.

"If you're not feeling well, you can have my neck." He said blushing as he leaned his head back exposing his neck. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked away.

"Eh hem, that's not necessary. I'm fine." I said embarrassed. He looked at me and I looked down. "I'll remember that, in case I do start to feel unwell." I said and he nodded.

"Alright." He replied and I looked away as he pulled on his shirt again. I looked outside and saw my clothes rustling in the soft breeze.

"So, you live alone?" I asked, making small talk, and he nodded.

"Yes, I moved back here by myself." He said and I blinked.

"Oh." Is all I replied as I stood up. I walked in his tiny kitchen and looked through his fridge.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as I bent down to look through the bit of groceries.

"Yup." I replied as I straightened up. His eyes widened and he seemed to panic.

"But you said you didn't want my blood!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry for human food." Is all I said as I began to make a sandwich. "Want one?" I asked and he nodded as he sat down. I made one for him and one for me as I sat with him. I bit into it and chewed. We sat in comfortable silence. I yawned and blinked a bit.

"What time is it?" I asked and he looked over at his clock.

"Around eleven thirty." He said making my eyes widen.

"Wow, it's pretty late. I hope Karin made it home okay." I said as I finished my sandwich. "Maybe I should check up on her..." I murmured to myself. I walked around a bit before snapping my fingers.

"Oh, I can just call Usui." I said grabbing my phone. I stopped and stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Winner asked.

"I don't know Usui's number." I said sighing. I facepalmed. "Oh, it's not like I have bats or anything." I said sarcastically as I opened his window. I placed my palm out and in a few seconds a few of my bats sat on my arm. "I need you all to look for Karin and check up on her. First go to Kenta Usui's house and if she's not there, go home and check the house. If she still isn't there, look around for her on the roads leading to our house. Got it?" I asked and they nodded before flying off. I sighed and sat back down on Winner's couch.

"Miss Kathryn, are you tired?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I need my sleep or else I won't be able to wake up on time tomorrow." I said sighing.

"Why don't you go home to rest?" He asked and I shook my head.

"That's the only uniform I have, and that's because I stole it from Karin." I said closing my eyes.

"I could take it to school tomorrow for you?" He offered and I shook my head again.

"I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." I said letting out a deep breath while my body relaxed.

Winner POV

"Well, you could always sleep over." I said and she didn't respond for a few seconds. I looked down and saw her asleep on my couch. Her face was relaxed and her body was laying against the back of the couch. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out deeply. In this moment, she looked so peaceful and calm, I wouldn't have ever believed she was a vampire. After a few heartbeats of thought, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I laid her down on the bed and she snuggled into the pillows. I tucked her in and a soft snore came from her throat. I gave a small smile and turned off the lights before leaving. Going back to the living room i froze as i saw a bat sitting at the window.

"Oh, is miss Karin alright?" I asked and it only blinked at me. I sweatdropped. _'That's right, it's not like I can speak to bats.'_ "Well, miss Kathryn is asleep, but she's fine. She didn't want to leave because her uniform hasn't dried yet." I said and it suddenly flew off. I looked at it as it flew off and it disappeared into the darkness of the night within just a few seconds. I sighed and grabbed a blanket before walking to the couch and laying down. In a few minutes, I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up early as usual and went into the bathroom. I showered and cleaned myself up before putting on my uniform. I walked into the kitchen and started to make some eggs when a scuffling noise was heard coming out of my room. A few seconds later, miss Kathryn walked into the kitchen with nothing but my boxers and a button up shirt. The shirt was slipping off one of her shoulders and the sleeves were covering her hands as she rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Kathryn-" Her eyes snapped to me and they were glowing. My eyes widened and I took a step back. She very deliberately walked towards me. "Oh, are you thirsty?" I tried to ask calmly as she continued to walk to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and roughly pulled me down to her level. She sniffed my neck and suddenly licked it. "A-Ahh." I groaned and she smirked against my

skin. She pressed her fangs against my neck and just as she was about to bite down, someone burst through the door.

"Kathryn, are you-" Miss Karin and Usui froze as they saw us. We both snapped out heads toward them resulting in me bumping my chin against her forehead. She shook her head as she held a hand to her forehead.

"Karin, what're you doing here?" She asked, back to normal.

"Mama and papa are worried sick, and also mad." She said and Kenta Usui blinked at us.

"Oh, well I fell asleep here yesterday." She said and Miss Karin sighed.

"I can tell. Now hurry before we're late to school." She rushed her as Miss Kathryn quickly grabbed her uniform and ran back into my room. I turned around and saw Miss Karin staring intently at me.

"M-Miss Karin?" I asked and she crossed her arms.

"You didn't do anything to Kathryn, did you?" She asked and I blushed.

"Of course not!" I yelled and she sighed.

"Good because papa would've hunted you down." She said and I sweatdropped nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kathryn POV

I yawned as I made my way to school with Karin. Momma and papa were really upset last night and kept me up with their lecturing.

 _~flashback~_

 _I walked into the house with Karin only to be immediately tackled down. I looked up and saw mamma and papa with glowing eyes._

 _"Kathryn!" They both yelled as they dragged me to the family room._

 _"Oh, well I'm dead. Karin, I'll miss you. Tell Ren and Anju that I love them. Get along with grandma for me. I love you!" I yelled just as momma and papa slammed the doors and Karin was out of view._

 _"Kathryn Maaka! What in the world is wrong with you?! What made you think it was okay to stay out all night and not even give us a word until Anju's bat was told by the Sinclair boy that you were sleeping over!" Momma yelled as she smacked me with her slipper with every word. I fell on the floor really dizzy, feeling like I would pass out._

 _"S-sorry momma, it was an accident." I stuttered as papa helped me up. I held my head as I sat down and papa crossed his arms._

 _"Kathryn, what were you thinking?" He asked and I sighed._

 _"I wasn't. Winner and I were at his house and I got sleepy and I ended up knocking out. I didn't mean for that to happen, but it did." I sighed at the same time momma did._

 _"Well this had better be the first and last time you make us worry this badly." She said and I nodded._

 _"Yes ma'am." I saluted and she waved me away._

 _"Go get some rest." She said and I nodded as I got up but then remembered something._

 _"Oh, one more thing, I think it'd be best if we kept our eyes on a girl named Tachibana Yuria, she works with me and Karin at the restaurant."_

 _"Why?" Papa asked._

 _"She gives me a bad vibe. She's always starting at me and Karin and I saw her directly looking at one of my bags the other day." I said and their eyes widened._

 _"Do you have any idea why?" Momma asked and I shook my head._

 _"Not a clue, the closest I've got is a theory."_

 _"Well anything's better than nothing." Papa urged me._

 _"There's a chance she might be the same as Karin. She goes out in the day light and can see bats, but that's a bit of stretch. Other than that, I think she knows or at least has an idea of what we are." I said and they stayed quiet as they looked at each other._

 _"Hmm, alright. We'll keep an eye out for her, but keep your guard up just in case." Momma said and I nodded._

 _"I will."_

 _"Alright, go to bed." She dismissed me and I went up to Karin's room. She was already asleep and I took off my uniform as I crawled into bed next to her._

 _~end flashback~_

"Good morning Miss Kathryn!" I heard Winner yell as he popped in out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello Winner." I said smiling. Kenta Usui came out of nowhere as well and held Karin's hand. We waved at them and went our separate ways as usual.

"You look tired." He said and I gave a small smile.

"Yeah, my mamma and papa were pretty upset with me yesterday." I said and he frowned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and I shook my head.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." I said and there was a few minutes of silence.

"Um, Miss Kathryn?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yes?" I responded. He seemed nervous.

"I was wondering, are you free the day after tomorrow?" He asked and I blinked.

"As in Saturday? No, I don't have anything to do that day, why?" I asked tilting my head and he blushed under my gaze.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to spend the day with me?" He looked away with a tomato red face. I blinked.

"Oh, sure, just tell me when and where." I said with a small blush of my own.

"How about we meet up in front of the park around noon?" He said a bit more excitedly.

"Sure." I said and he grinned. I smiled at his enthusiasm and we went into school. We sat down in class and I blinked as a thought occurred to me.

'Did Winner just ask me out on a date?' My face blushed dark red and steam started puffing out of the top of my head. My head started spinning and I swayed before falling out of my chair and onto the floor with spirals in my eyes.

 _'A d-date... How embarrassing!'_

Karin POV

I blinked as I looked at Kathryn out of the corners of my eyes. She was fine but she suddenly froze and her face turned a dark red. Steam started to practically come out of her head and she swayed a bit. She suddenly fell out of her desk and was on the floor with spirals in her eyes. I quickly kneeled down next to her as someone called sensei.

"A d-date... How embarassing..." She mumbled as she passed out. I blinked. Date?

"Oh, I'll take her to the nurse." I told sensei.

"Alright, just be careful. I didn't know your sister was anemic too." She said and I nodded as I wrapped one of my arms around Kathryn's waist and hitched her arm around my shoulders. I dragged her to the nurse's office without much difficulty, good thing we basically weigh the same.

"Oh, Miss Maaka, I haven't seen you in a while." The nurse said smiling and I sweatdropped.

"I'm actually here because of my sister." I said and she helped me lift Kathryn onto one of the beds.

"Oh my, she's out cold!" She said grabbing some cool towels and a blanket. "You can go back to class now." She said smiling and I shook my head.

"Is it alright if I stay until she wakes up?" I asked and she pursed her lips.

"Fine, but watch the office for me, I have to use the ladies' room." I nodded and she walked out. A few minutes later Kathryn groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" She mumbled and I sighed.

"We're in the nurse's office, you passed out in class before the lecture even started." I said crossing my arms and she rolled her eyes as she laid back down and looked up at me.

"I thought being anemic was supposed to be your thing?" She said and I smiled.

"Me too. Now, you mind telling me about this 'date' of yours?" I asked slyly and her face went beet red again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She exclaimed as she pulled the blanket over her head and hid herself.

"Aw, c'mon Kathy~ no secrets between twinsies!~" I cooed as I tackled her on the bed and we rolled around a bit.

"C'mon Karin! I said there's nothing going on!" She yelled struggling.

"Then why are you so defensive?" I asked and she blushed.

"I don't even know if it's for sure a date okay!" She yelled and I stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed sitting up.

"Winner just asked if I wanted to hang out on Saturday. I probably doesn't even mean anything." She said and laid back down under the covers.

"Kathryn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Winner?" She sat up with a fire red blush that even I was impressed with.

"Why makes you think that?!" She spluttered.

"It's just... I don't think I've ever seen you worked up over something so small." I said giggling. Aw, Kathryn's growing up~ She blushed looking away.

"No." She muttered childishly but had a pensive look on her face. Aw, so cute!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kathryn POV

The night before my date, I nervously paced around my room, occasionally taking out an article of clothing before putting it back. I left a few things out and tried to put them together but nothing seemed right.

"Ugh!" I screamed out of sheer frustration before Karin peeked her head inside.

"You okay Kathryn?" She smiled and i crossed my arms frustrated.

"No! Nothing is okay!"

"This wouldn't have to do with your date tomorrow, would it?"

"I have nothing to wear." I whined and she looked around my room which i now noticed had clothes all over it.

"I see..." She sighed with a sweatdrop. "Well..." She grabbed a few things and laid them out of my bed. "You could wear these tights with this skirt, and these boots would look good with this hoodie, and the hoodie matches the skirt, so now all you need is a blouse." She grinned and i nodded appreciatively at her handy work.

"But none of my blouses match this." I pouted as I looked at my tops which were dark colors and strappy. My eyes lit up and I felt a metaphorical light bulb go off. "I think I saw a blouse that would go perfectly with this!" I grabbed Karin's hand and jumped out the window, my wings bursting out of my back and making her squeal in surprise. I raced through the trees of the forest and the park before stopping. "There was a really nice blouse in one of the stores in town that I thought would look nice on you, but it goes perfectly with my outfit." I started looking around and she sighed. Around half an hour later we'd looked through every shop with no luck. "Im sorry Karin, I guess they took it off display and I don't remember which store." I sighed sadly and she patted my head.

"Let's look for something else?" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." We held hands as kept walking around. About half an hour later, Karin tugged on my hand excitedly.

"Over there!" She led me to a store and walked inside. She held up a white blouse that has a few ruffles here and there. "Perfect isn't it?" My eyes widened.

"You're a genius!" I hugged her tightly and immediately went to try it on. "What do you think?"

"I think Winner's gonna go crazy." She giggled and i frowned.

"I just might go crazy myself, look at the price tag." I held up the small piece of paper that had too many digits for my liking.

"Don't worry about it, it's a special occasion after all, you're allowed to treat yourself once in a while."

"But is it worth it?" I sighed as I looked in the dressing room mirror.

"Of course it is, you look fantastic!" She clapped her hands together and put a smile on my face.

"Alright, I guess you're right." I could practically hear my wallet screaming.

~the next day~

I nervously smoothed my skirt out and looked myself over in the mirror. I was starting to have second thoughts about the outfit Karin helped me pick out as I ran a brush through my hair for the hundredth time, staring at my reflection as I did.

"Why am I getting so worked up! This isn't even a date, just two friends spending the day together." I mumbled to myself as I fixed my blouse.

"Kathryn! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" Karin yelled on the other side of the door making me jump.

"Coming!" I said opening the door and she gushed.

"Aw, you look so cute!" She squealed as she practically ran circles around me trying to look from every angle. Karin's been having a field day with this since she found out about my plans for today.

"Whatever, I gotta go." I said walking out the door.

"Be safe!" She yelled excitedly as she waved and I blushed as I ran to the park.

"Tch, so embarrassing." I muttered with a red face.

Karin POV

I sighed happily as Kathryn ran away embarrassed. For once I feel like the older, cooler, more experienced sister. I put my hands on my hips and grinned.

"Karin? Where's Kathryn going?" Papa asked curiously as he peeked his head through the door to the dim family room.

"Oh, um..." Kathryn wouldn't forgive me if papa found out and ruined her date!

"It seems," I jumped startled as Anju appeared out of nowhere. "Big sister Kathryn is going on her first date." She said quietly but she could've screamed it from the reaction it got out of everyone.

"Whaaat!" Papa screamed as he went into "over protective daddy" mode.

"Oh?" Mamma peeked her head out too. "Kathryn's on a date?" She asked curiously and Anju nodded as papa freaked out.

"Oh, I remember when I was a smitten young maiden!~" Grandma said blissfully and I put my head in my hands.

"I have to stop my baby!" Papa yelled and mamma grabbed the collar of his shirt keeping him in place.

"I never thought Kathryn to be the dating type." She said blinking and I shrugged.

"Tell me, who is she going with?" Grandma asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"U-um..." I stuttered.

"With Winner Sinclair." Anju supplied with a far away look so she must be using her bats. Everyone froze and I gulped.

"What! THAT boy again!" Papa yelled angrily and I sighed frustrated.

"STOP!" I yelled and everyone froze at my loud tone.

"What?" Grandma asked breaking the silence and crossing her arms.

"This is Kathryn's first date, I want it to go as smoothly as it can for her. Plus," I turned and said this especially to papa. "She'd never forgive any us if anything went wrong because of one of us." I said and papa swallowed the lump in his throat as tears prickled his eyes. "I think Kathryn really likes Winner a lot." I said smiling and papa wailed as he ran back into the family room.

"I'll still be keeping an eye out with my bats." Anju said before going up to her room. I sighed with a small smile.

Kathryn POV

I was five minutes early when I reached the front of the park. I bit my lip and fidgeted a bit before a voice rang out.

"Miss Kathryn!" Winner said running to me from a near by bench. I blinked up at him.

"Have you been waiting very long?" I asked and he blushed before shaking his head.

"I just got here actually." He said and I nodded.

"Okay, so where are we headed?" I asked and he smiled.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo then eat and take a stroll." He said showing me tickets to the zoo. I smiled.

"Alright, lead the way." I said and he offered his elbow. I blinked then gave a small laugh before putting my hand in the crook of his elbow and walking with him in comfortable silence. Whoever said chivalry is dead obviously never met Winner.

Winner POV

I bit my lip as I sat nervously on the bench in front of the park. I've been waiting here for twenty minutes out of sheer nervousness. I wrung my wrists and looked around nervously. I fiddled with the collar of my button up shirt and fixed my jeans. A weight seemed to have been lifted from my chest as I saw Miss Kathryn run into view. She looked exquisite today and I smiled at her flustered expression. I got up and ran to her.

"Miss Kathryn!" I yelled and she turned around. She blinked up at me with her large beautiful eyes.

"Have you been waiting very long?" She asked and I blushed as I lied.

"I just got here actually." I said and she nodded believing me.

"Okay, so where are we headed?" She asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo then eat and take a stroll." I showed her the tickets to the zoo I got yesterday. She smiled.

"Alright, lead the way." She agreed and I held my elbow out to her. She blinked confused before giving a small giggle and out her hand in the crook of my elbow. We began walking in comfortable silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kathryn POV

 _'Is that true?' I whispered hoping it was a lie._

 _'Y-yes.' He said not meeting my eyes._

I choked back angry tears as I flew up the hill through the dense trees. I bit my lip as one made it past my eyes and down my cheek. I angrily wiped it away and pushed my wings harder. I had to swallow the venom back before it could spill past my lips. I landed in front of our door. I put my wings away and slammed the door open. A bunch of confetti suddenly flew at me.

"Happy first date!" My family cheered except papa who only mumbled it. Anju just stared at me like she knew what was wrong. Another sob choked it's way out of my throat and everyone looked at me in alarm.

"Kathryn?" Karin asked worried, taking a step toward me. My head snapped toward her and my eyes glowed red as I involuntarily snarled toward her. I drop of venom rolled down my chin making her eyes widen. She took a shocked step back and I ran up to my room across the hall from her. I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed. More sobs and tears came forth and I couldn't hold them back anymore. Why am I so upset? It shouldn't matter to me. I clutched my chest as I sat up off the venom and tear soaked pillow and threw my clothes off. I kept the thigh highs and ankle boots as I put on some jean shorts and a red tube-tank top. I carried my leather jacket in my arms as I jumped out of the window and let my wings break free. I just need to not feel my own emotions for a while. I have to feel something else, even if it's not my own feelings. I flew through the trees and into the city. I kept to the shadows and landed in an alley close to a club Ren once told me about. I put on my leather jacket and I walked to the front cutting in line in front of everyone. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at me and I gave a small smirk.

"I can't let anyone in right now." He said gruffly and I stared deep into his eyes as I put a hand on his shoulder. My eyes glowed softly and flashed for a bit before he opened the door and let me in. Everyone in line whined and voiced their complaints so I flipped them the bird and walked into the club. The rush of excitement from everyone made my own troubles quickly disappear as I dived into all the emotions.

"Hey girlie, wanna dance?" A cocky voice asked and I smirked as I followed the stranger to the dance floor. He immediately pulled my back against his chest and began to move his hips against mine. I complied and moved so one of his legs was between mine. One of his hands reached down and groped my ass so I slapped his cheek. He surprisingly chuckled.

"Feisty." He growled into my ear and I giggled. I leaned his head down and whispered in his ear.

"There's more to come." I purred and grabbed the collar of his shirt and took him into a deserted hallway. He complied as he followed me and pushed me up against a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he attacked my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his dirty blond hair and he grunted. I smirked and trailed kisses and bites down his neck as he caught his breath.

"I like your attitude girlie." He said and I laughed.

"Good." I said before sinking my fangs into his neck. He gasped and leaned against me as he braced himself against the wall. I finished up and he slumped onto me. I slowly stood up and leaned him against the wall. I licked the bite mark taking away any trace that they were there to begin with. Lee flew forward and erased his memory of me. I smirked and returned to the dance floor, his cocky blood quickly mixing with my own.

Karin POV

"I can hear her coming, she's coming pretty quick." Momma said and we all got into position in front of the door. The door slammed open and we threw the confetti in the air.

"Happy first date!" We all cheered happily except papa. Anju looked troubled and bit her lip. We heard a sob and our eyes widened as we saw Kathryn once the confetti all fluttered to the ground. She was shaking and her eyes had tears in them. She was breathing hard and, compared to how she looked when she left, looked like a total wreck.

"Kathryn?" I asked stepping toward her and her eyes immediately glowed an angry red. She snarled at me and I stumbled back. A bit of venom rolled down her chin making me go pale. She must be really upset! She ran up the stairs and a few seconds later a door could be heard slamming. I started shaking, that was really scary.

"What's wrong with her? Didn't Winner kiss her goodnight?" Grandma asked as she crossed her arms.

"It seems," Anju said as her expression became angry and Boogie froze up. "That your friend Maki is behind all this." She spat the word 'friend' out.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned as light sobbing started upstairs.

"I mean, big sister Kathryn wasn't aware that Winner Sinclair was in love with you, and Maki told her in the worst possible way." She said glaring and Boogie started to tremble as a nearby mirror started to crack.

"Anju calm down, I'm sure once we talk to Kathryn she'll be fine." Papa said holding her shoulder and she slowly started to calm down.

"Yes, so Karin you better get to it." Momma said and they all walked into the family room.

"What! Why me, I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now!" I said but they ignored me. I sighed as I slowly walked up the stairs. I knocked on her door. "Kathryn?" I asked but got no response. It was really quiet in there. I slowly opened her door and peeked my head in. Her clothes were on the floor and her window was open. I picked up the white blouse i went into town with her to buy. The back was ripped open, but I should be able to sow it back together, with a lot of effort that is. Her curtains billowed in the cold night air. I gasped as I ran downstairs.

"She's gone!" I yelled tripping as I ran into the family room.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Papa asked standing up.

"Her window was open and she wasn't in her room!" I yelled panicking. Where could she have gone?

"I'll try looking for her with my bats." She said and her eyes got a glassy, far away look. Suddenly, a small gasp left her lips as she stumbled back. I caught her and she glared.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"She blocked me." She growled and took out her phone. "Big brother? Yes it's about big sister. No, not Karin. Yes, she's gone missing, find her." She said and the conversation was cut off quickly she clicked her phone shut and started walking upstairs. I sighed and sat with grandma. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Teenagers never change." She said with a small sad smile.

Kathryn POV

I had a few more humans. Well, a lot more humans. By now I was drunk off of all the emotions raging inside me. Well, that and all the alcohol the humans had in them. I continued to dance and sway my hips with another random guy and smirked as I began leading him back to a deserted hall. They must have a lot of halls if there're still some lonely ones. I smirked and pushed the guy up against the wall. He smirked, also drunk out of his mind and we began a heated make out session. I started unbuttoning his button down shirt and in return he slipped my leather jacket off of my shoulders. I broke away and he grinned sloppily. I licked my lips and suddenly bit his neck. He gasped and slid down the wall. I slid down with him and was straddling his lap as I kept sucking.

"That's enough Kathryn." I heard I stern voice and I pulled away to look at Ren.

"Oh! Hi big brother, nice of you to join me~" I said sloppily licking the guy's neck and making the bite mark dissapear. Ren pulled me up as I flicked my finger, Lee flew at the guy and erased his memory.

"Impressive, even in this state you can actually wipe someone's memory." He said and I shrugged as I swayed a bit.

"What can I say, it's a gift~" I slurred as I bent down to pick up my jacket and almost fell over.

"Tch, what a pain." Big brother said picking me up and I gagged as he jostled me around.

"Ack! Don't move me around so much, I'm gonna be sick!" I said covering my mouth and he rolled his eyes as he gave me another shake.

"It's your own damn fault for having a week's worth of meals in a few hours!" He yelled as I gagged again. He carried me outside and set me down in the same alley I landed in. I leaned against the wall and he held my hair out of my face as I threw up almost as much blood as one of Karin's nosebleeds. The blood was mixed with venom and I watched strangely interested as the venom mixed with the blood making it shiny then swirl a bit in the same way water swirls with oil, except it was sizzling. So THAT'S what happens to human blood with my venom. "So little sister, I didn't know you were in town and certainly didn't know you decided to pick up clubbing." Ren said sarcastically and I began to sob as I wiped my mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as I suddenly tackled him in a hug. He sighed and picked me off before whisking me away. I cried harder into his shoulder and he patted my head. "There there Kathryn, it'll be okay."

"No it won't." I said stubbornly.

"And why is that?" He asked setting me on the ground.

"Because I'm not Karin!" I wailed and he looked confused.

"Isn't that a good thing? You should be happy." He said sitting on a couch and wrapping an arm around me.

"Because Winner loves Karin!" I cried and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Winner?" He asked then realization dawned on his face. "Wait, Winner SINCLAIR?" He asked and I nodded. He started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I cried rubbing my eyes. He chuckled.

"Of course it is, why him of all boys?" He asked and I sniffed.

"Because he's cute and sweet and sensitive and handsome and gentlemanly and amazing and hot and blond and beautiful and old fashioned and-" Ren put his hand on my mouth to cut me off.

"God you have it bad, I think you're worse than Karin." He said shaking his head. I cried harder and he looked really confused. "What now?" He asked and I sniffed.

"I'm worse than Karin, that's why Winner loves her and not me!" I cried and for the rest of the night Ren kept his mouth shut and let me cry all over him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kathryn POV

I held my head as I slowly sat up from a couch. I wiped some drool and venom off my chin as I looked around but found nothing familiar. I covered my head with the blanket draped over me and gave a small gasp.

"Oh no, oh shit, did one of those guys take me home with him?" I whispered to myself as I slowly stood up. I staggered a bit and looked for the door. I saw my ankle boots on the floor and grabbed them before slowly tiptoeing to the door.

"Where are you going?" I jumped as a familiar voice asked.

"Big brother?" I asked and he rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some eggs. I winced at the sound of the door closing.

"How do you feel?" He asked frying them up into an omelet.

"Like shit." I said going to make coffee. "Why do you have food? You don't eat." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's for when I bring women here, it'd be weird if I had no food." He said and I shrugged.

"So this is where you live when you're not home?" I asked and he nodded.

"Did you think I was homeless?" He asked slightly amused as he started on some toast.

"I assumed you stayed with women until you went home." I said sipping my coffee.

"That's only half true." He said handing me my breakfast.

"So I was half right." I gave a small smile and started eating. The toast was half burnt and eggs were slightly undercooked and a bit too salty for my taste, but I appreciated the effort. I'm as close to big brother as Karin is to Anju. I always helped him out, especially when he went to that all-boys school. He's still eternally grateful for all the crap I snuck him and how much I visited him. He preferred my sarcasm over Karin's clumsiness so we grew closer over the years.

"So, would you care to explain why you snuck into a club, got shit faced, then cried on me until you passed out?" He asked sitting across from me.

"I didn't tell you?" I asked surprised, I normally spill everything to him. He shook his head.

"Every time I asked you'd cry harder." He said with his chin in hand. "I haven't seen you cry that much since we were little and you thought Karin had gotten lost forever." He said referring to the time at the lake when we went on a family vacation and Karin bit someone for the first time. I sighed and messed with my hair.

"It's really stupid." I mumbled.

"Well it must not be if you did all that." He insisted.

"It was in the heat of the moment and I wasn't thinking clearly." I looked away.

"I know you were, I found dozens of guys strewn along the halls when I was looking for you. By the way, it was impressive how you managed to erase their memories so cleanly even in your drunken state." He said and I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I finished my toast.

"Come on now, I don't have all day. I know it has to do with the Sinclair kid." He said and I bit my lip.

"He, asked me out on a date and I went with him yesterday." I whispered as I ate another mouthful of egg.

"So? Shouldn't you be happy then?" He asked and I shook my head.

~Flashback~

 _We were laughing as we walked out of the zoo and started looking for a place to eat. We found ourselves in the park outside a hotdog stand._

 _"Is this alright?" Winner asked nervously and I nodded._

 _"Sure, I don't mind." I said and we both got a bacon wrapped hotdog. We sat down and he scooted closed to me. My cheeks flared up and I scooted closer to him too. His left hand was moving closer to my right hand and I turned red as he grasped my hand. I smiled at him out of the corners of my eyes and he returned the gesture._

 _"Oh, hi Winner! Hi Kathryn!" Maki said jumping out of nowhere. We both blushed and let go._

 _"Oh, hi Maki." I said smiling and slightly disappointed._

 _"Wow, are you two on a date?" She asked and before I could say anything Winner nodded._

 _"Yes, Miss Karin's friend and sidekick." He said and I sweatdropped. What kind of a title is that? She had a tick on her forehead._

 _"How many times have I told you, it's Maki!" She said and I blinked as she wasn't just feeling annoyed. She was angry? She turned to me and I blinked at her smile. That's not her usual carefree smile. "I'm just glad you don't mind going out with Winner, what with Karin and all." She said and Winner froze. I tilted my head._

 _"What do you mean, Karin's going out with Kenta Usui." I said and she gave a condescending gasp._

 _"Winner! Neither you nor Karin has told her?" She asked surprised but it sounded fake. I know what emotion she has, it's jealousy and anger, I blinked as I tried to keep it away from my own emotions and keep my thirst under control._

 _"What is she talking about?" I asked turning to Winner and he looked hopeless as his eyes kept flashed from me to Maki._

 _"Well, up until recently, Winner was totally in love with Karin! He would follow her around everywhere and it really annoyed Usui and her. We all kind of assumed he got over Karin when you two started hanging out, but you're her twin so who knows." She said shrugging and my face froze. The floodgates practically opened under my tongue and I had to swallow back a mouth full of venom. No. Winner isn't that type of guy. Right? He'd never do that. Right? "I'm just watching out for a friend, glad to see that's all out in the open, see you at school on Monday!" She said waving and walked away. Winner's eyes were pleading as I stayed quiet._

 _"Miss Kathryn, I-"_

 _"Is it true?" I whispered and he paled._

 _"What?"_

 _"Is it true?" I whispered hoping it was a lie._

 _"Y-yes." He said not meeting my eyes. I immediately sprang up and started running._

 _"Miss Kathryn!" He yelled after me but I ignored him as I started running to where the trees were thicker. I pulled off my hoodie as my wings ripped from my back. At that point I didn't really care about the stupid blouse I spent so much stupid money and stupid time on._

 _I've been used._

 _He only wanted me as a second-place Karin._

 _He doesn't want me for ME._

 _I'm so stupid._

 _Angry tears welled up in my eyes as I beat my wings faster trying to get home. I know it's not Karin's fault, but I can't help but be angry. Winner wants her, not me. It's understandable. She's the adorable clumsy one while I'm the sarcastic tough one. It's not her fault but..._

 _I feel so angry._

~End Flashback~

I sighed as I finished my coffee and Ren processed everything I said.

"So, that boy only used you?" He said through clenched teeth and I shrugged.

"That's the way it seems." I said and looking down. He came around the table and enveloped me in his arms.

"That just means he isn't worth your time, or tears, and certainly isn't worth you sneaking into clubs drinking a week's worth of blood in just a few hours." He said and I nodded.

"You're right." I said smiling and he gave me a playful noogie, not at all like the painful ones he gives Karin. I stretched and he stood up.

"You'd better get home, the rest of the family's worried." He said with a yawn and I groaned.

"Oh no, momma's gonna skin me alive!" I grumbled standing up. "Bye Ren." I said and he hugged me one last time.

"Later kid, I'll try to send in a good word for you." He said and I nodded gratefully before leaving. I slowly walked my way home and took my phone out of my pocket. I turned it on and saw about a hundred missed calls from Karin, Anju, Ren, and the house phone. I groaned and put it in my pocket not even wanting to look at it anymore. I fisted my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket and made my way up the hill, not really in the mood to fly. I opened the door and was tackled inside while the door slammed behind me. I thought I was going to get the punishment of a lifetime, but momma and papa just held me in their arms.

"You stupid little girl, how dare you make us worry like this! You really are Karin's twin, she disappeared for a day too." Momma sobbed onto my shoulder as papa held me and whispered promises of no one hurting me again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hugging them back. "I just needed to feel something that wasn't my own for a while." I said as we stood up. I saw Karin and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried a fresh batch of tears as she ran at me and tackled me in a hug. We went falling to the floor and she was stuck on me like glue.

"It's alright, I know it's not your fault. If anything it's my fault for being so childish." I said hugging her back. Anju had a small smile before heading back upstairs.

"So much drama, I think I'll go take a nap in my coffin." Grandma said going downstairs to the cellar.

"Thank god." Momma muttered and I laughed as papa's expression was crestfallen.

The next day I got up and ready as Karin made breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some toast from her. She spread jam on another one aggressively, spreading crumbs everywhere. I raised an eyebrow and sat up on the counter.

"What's got you so riled up this early in the morning?" I asked amused.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Maki." Karin said with as much ferocity as a kitten. I gave a small smile.

"Karin, it's okay. I know you've been friends with Maki for a really long time and I don't want this to ruin-"

"She ruined it herself and if she dared to hurt you then she's no friend of mine!" Karin said passionately and my eyes softened as I jumped off the counter and hugged her tightly.

"Aw, you're alright kiddo." I said ruffling her hair and she yelped before ruffling mine and a few minutes later our hair looked just like when we had just woken up. I laughed and went to go get a brush. Once we had our breakfast and bentos for lunch we went running down the hill. We stopped at the corner before either of us bumped into Usui.

"Good morning Kenta." Karin said dreamily and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Good morning Usui-kun." I said smiling.

"Oh, good morning to you two too." He said then leaned towards me. "Kathryn-kun, are you alright, I was told of what happened yesterday." He said and I waved off his concern.

"I'll be alright-"

"Miss Kathryn!" A voice yelled and my smiled slipped off my face as I saw Winner running towards us. I moved out of the way before he could barrel into me and held my foot out. He tripped and hit the floor hard. "Oomph!" Came painfully out of his mouth as the air left his lungs on impact. I glared down at him and he froze.

"Well, we'd better get to school." I said and the three of us started walking. I didn't miss the worried glances Karin and Usui shot Winner, but I couldn't care less.

Or at least that's what I told myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kathryn POV

We sat down on the roof to eat lunch and Winner came and sat with us. One glare from me had him sitting next to Usui and as far from me as he could.

"Sorry I'm late!" Maki said smiling as she ran toward us. Karin stood up and when Maki was close enough her hand lashed out and slapped her. Maki froze with her eyes wide. All of our eyes widened, not expecting Karin to be capable of hitting another person.

"I hate you Maki! You're not my friend anymore! How could you hurt my sister like that!" She yelled as tears sprung in her eyes.

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about." Was her confused reply as she held her injured cheek.

"I know what you did the other day, Kathryn already told me." Karin said loosing her grip as her tears fell faster.

"Karin, we've been friends since elementary school, how can you cut us off so sudden-"

"You did this Maki! You went out of your way to hurt my sister and I won't stand for this! Don't talk to any of us anymore and you can't eat lunch with us anymore!" Karin yelled and Maki turned her gaze to me.

"So, you're just going to let Karin fight your battles?" She said uncharacteristically serious. "You really are just a useless slut, my friend saw you on Saturday-" I cut her off as I sprang up and covered her mouth with my hand. I growled and my eyes started glowing. Venom pooled in my mouth and I was tempted to drown her in it.

"Don't tempt me little girl. If I really wanted to, I could erase your mind to a complete blank, then we'll see who's useless." I snarled while my bats started swarming us and she started shaking as her eyes widened. With one last hateful glare on my part, I let her go and she fell to the ground unconsciously, having just had her memory bats flew away and I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. My eyes stopped glowing and Karin hugged me tightly.

"Did you really erase it all?" She whispered and I shook my head.

"Just her memories of vampires being real. Who knows, if she got too upset she might've let something slip." I said softly and she nodded. I looked at my bento and put it away. "I've lost my apetite." I said handing it to Karin and putting my hands in my pockets, walking toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Karin asked worried and I sent a small smile her way.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for class." I walked around just feeling for anything that would lighten up my spirits.

Winner POV

We all stood still as Miss Kathryn left. She won't even look at me, and when she does its a hurtful glare. I sighed as Miss Karin sat back down next to Kenta Usui. We all ignored the unconscious girl lying behind us.

"Miss Karin?" I asked and she looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked chewing on some of her lunch.

"I never meant for Miss Kathryn to find out about my past feelings for you this way." I said and she nodded for me to continue. "I have moved on, and it has been with Miss Kathryn. Not for the reasons Miss Karin's ex-friend and ex-sidekick lied about, but because I treasure what little friendship we had and because she never fails to make me smile. I'd like to humbly ask, if you could help me get her to forgive me." I said bowing my head. Miss Karin sniffed and I looked up to see her wiping away a stray tear.

"Oh Winner! That was so sweet!" She exclaimed and Kenta Usui smiled.

"Of course we'll help!" He said smiling and I grinned as waterfall tears fell from my eyes.

"How good it is to have friends!" I declared and they only grinned.

Kathryn POV

I walked into class just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand and looked out the window, not having had a chance to feed on anyone and wasn't really up to it anyway. Some birds flew by and i smiled as i stared up at the cloudless sky, it was a very beautiful day and the weather seemed to be mocking my bad mood. I sighed and leaned my head against my desk. As kids were filing in, someone placed a hand on my desk and I looked up into familiar light brown eyes framed by cool looking wire rimmed glasses. This guy had pale skin and silky black hair that was styled to the latest fashion. I blinked as I looked up at him, he seemed strangely familiar, but I'm sure I don't know him. He was taller than me, about as tall as Usui and although lanky, seemed well built.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked looking up.

"You're Kathryn, right?" He asked and I nodded as I sat up straight. He smiled as he grabbed my hands and leaned toward me. I leaned my head back bewildered.

"Who are you?" I asked blinking.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Matsuru. We met under the bleachers in the gym." He said and my eyes widened in realization as I got a flashback of the nerdy kid I bit on my second day here.

"Oh, you look different from what I remember." I said furrowing my eyebrows and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I should. It was your talk that motivated me to become better and try harder. After I met you, I somehow had the strength to push through my shy exterior and progress in my social life. For that, I've come to thank you." He said kissing the back of my hands. I blushed as I looked at his grinning face. "I'd also like to invite you out to lunch, if it isn't too much trouble." He offered and I bit my lip.

"I work in the afternoons." I said but that didn't dampen his spirits.

"How about this weekend?" He asked and I thought it over.

"Im sorry, but I don't think I'll have a free day anytime soon." I bit my lip but that didn't seem to discourage him.

"Than how about we have lunch together, you can pick when." He smiled and stared into my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Okay, I'll tell you when." His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but reciprocate it. The bell rang and he sprang up.

"Well, I better go to class, have a good day." He said waving as he left. I waved back and sensei called for attention. I gave a small smile, what a nice guy.

~After School~

"Good afternoon Tachibana san." Karin and I chorused. She turned toward us.

"Good afternoon Maaka Karin-san and Maaka Kathryn-san." She said with her usual fake smile and changed into her uniform.

"So, what was that guy talking to you about?" Karin asked and I shrugged. I took off my clothes and reached for my uniform.

"You mean Matsuru?" I asked tying her skirt's apron.

"Was that his name? I don't think I've seen him before, is he a transfer student?" She asked tying mine.

"No, he just changed his look a bit." I said smoothing what little wrinkles my skirt had and tied Karin's headband then turned around so she could tie mine.

"Oh, well what did he want?" She asked curiously.

"To ask me out." I said and she froze.

"As in, on a date?" She said and I nodded as we folded our school uniforms.

"Yeah but i told him I was busy and he asked me to eat lunch with him instead." I closed my locker and Karin followed suit.

"Did you agree?" She furrowed her eyebrows and I looked away.

"Yeah, he seems like a really nice guy."

"But, what about Winner?" She asked worried. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Sweetie, he's obviously not worth my time and energy, so why keep clinging to him?" I asked crossing my arms and she bit her lip.

"I just don't think you should try to forget about him just yet, try to talk to him and see his side of the story, please?" She begged with puppy eyes and I ruffled her hair as I sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said and she grinned excitedly.

"Yay!" She cheered and practically skipped out of the locker room. I smiled as I watched her go.

"My, you two seem to be the voice of reason for one another." Tachibana said studying me carefully.

"Yes, well we are twins." I replied with a smile but my tone indicated that I dislike her.

Well, more like _hate_.

"Must be nice." She said with a fake smile and walked out.

"It certainly is." I narrowed my eyes at her as she walked out of the locker room. I swear, something not right with that one.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kathryn POV

I had just gotten home from work, I decided to fly ahead of Karin and Usui. I still remember Winner's sad face as I ignored his attempts at walking me home and just walked right past him before flying away. I shook my head to get his face out of my thoughts. Grandma smiled at me from the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home Kathy." She said grinning and I smiled back.

"Hi grandma." I sighed tiredly.

"Long day at work?" She asked as I walked up the stairs and to my room.

"More like the people at work." I said throwing myself on my bed.

"Oh?" She sat next to me. I sighed and decided to tell her, maybe she'd actually do something unlike mamma and papa.

"It's about this girl who works with Karin and I, Tachibana Yuria." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well what's up with her?" She asked lying down next to me.

"She looks at Karin and me weirdly. I've seen her look directly at a bat before and she has the feel of a vampire, but isn't all the way there, if you get what I mean." I said and she rubbed her chin.

"Yes, I've been smelling a faint scent lately, but I wasn't sure what it was." She said thoughtfully.

"Well I've already told momma and papa but they haven't done anything and it's frustrating me that she keeps snooping around in our business." Grandma nodded.

"I'll see what I can do about it tomorrow, just keep Karin distracted." I nodded.

"It's a plan." I said smirking as devilishly as her. Tachibana Yuria, you should've never messed with the Maaka family.

~The Next Morning~

Karin and I got up early to go to school as usual. She made us breakfast which I happily ate. As we met up with Kenta Usui, Winner walked toward us.

"Miss Kathryn-" I put a hand up to stop him.

"I'll hear you out just this once. So you'd better make it good. I'll see you at school." I directed the last part towards Karin as I walked down the different path Winner and I take. He was silent for a few minutes then suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "Hey!-" I cut off as I saw the intense stare he was giving me.

"Miss Kathryn." He stated my name and I looked up into his eyes. "What Miss Karin's ex friend and ex sidekick said, was nothing but lies." He said loudly and clearly. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, you aren't in love with Karin?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, that part isn't is true, or at least it's not anymore. It's true that I held strong feelings for Miss Karin in my heart, but I let them go once I saw how happy she was with Kenta Usui." He let my shoulders go and took my hands as he got down on one knee in front of me. My eyes widened and a blush flared up in my cheeks. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel very strongly for you. Not because you are Miss Karin's twin, but because you are you." He kissed my hands. "You, who is sweet and protective and worries about others selflessly. You, who took years from your life wondering about in the world on your own for the sake of your family, without even being asked! You, who smiles and is happy even with the simplest things in life and never asks for anything in return. Because you are you, is the reason I fell in love again." He said and looked deep into my eyes. My blushed deepened and I could feel my heart pound.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and his eyes showed his confusion. "I let Maki ruin our date." I said just as quietly and he jumped up as he held my hands against his chest.

"You can make it up to me by going out with me this weekend, we'll start where we left off." He said enthusiastically. I bit my lip and looked away.

"O-okay, where do you want to go?" I asked embarrassed. ' _Oh god, I'm acting like Karin!'_

"How about we pick up where we left off and start off with a stroll in the park. We can start over there." I nodded, blushing at the soft smile on his face.

"That sounds wonderful." On impulse, I stepped forward and into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. "M-Miss Kathryn?"

"I'm really sorry." I whispered and he hugged me back.

"There is nothing to forgive." He said finally hugging me back. I smiled and warmth filled my stomach. My heart pounded and my eyes widened as I could feel my thirst act up. Oh no, it's because of all the... happiness? Well whatever it is is making me thirsty! I pulled away with a deep blush.

"Come on, we'll be late!" I took his hand and started running toward school. He ran behind me and I ducked my head to hide my smile. I'm glad I listened to Karin. If there's one thing Tachibana Yuria is right about, it's that Karin is my voice of reason.

~After School~

"You two go on ahead, Winner will walk me." I told Karin and Usui. They blinked but smiled.

"Alright, if you insist." Karin said holding Usui's hand and they walked off. I stared after them. Holding hands huh? What a nice couple. I smiled and suddenly my hand was enveloped in warmth. I followed the wrist and up the arm to see a blushing Winner.

"Well, let's get moving or else you might be late." Winner said embarrassed and my own blush lit up my face.

"Yeah, let's." I said and he smiled. He held my hand all the way to Julian's and I couldn't feel happier even if I tried. He lightly swung our arms as we walked and I didn't want to look at him, afraid he'd see my blush. His hand is big and warm, it covers my own and holds mine hand firmly, but not too tight.

"I'll wait for you to walk you home." He said smiling and i nodded biting my lip.

"Okay, I'll be outside the back door." I smiled and slowly let go of his hand. Before it slid out of his hold, he grasped it firmly and brought the back of it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there.

"Until then Miss Kathryn." I could only nod as he let go and walked a way. I went inside and into the locker rooms, Karin's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Why is your face so red?" She asked half concerned and half amused.

"I think I finally understand the phrase 'be still my heart'." I replied almost breathlessly making her chuckle and my blush deepen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kathryn POV

We were just about finishing up our shift when I saw one of grandma's bats. I nodded at it and pulled Karin into the locker room.

"Come on, we need to hurry so we can go." I said and she mistook my enthusiasm. She grinned and tried looking subtle.

"Eager to see Winner?" She asked in a slyly. I blushed and looked away as I started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said but couldn't conceal my grin. She hugged me from behind.

"Oh Kathryn! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed and I laughed.

"I'm really glad I listened to you." I said smiling. She held my hands and jumped up and down.

"Now we can go on double dates!" She cheered and I blushed looking away.

"Well it's not like we're a couple or anything." I muttered and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean you're not a couple yet!" She yelled frowning. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, Winner hasn't exactly asked me to be his girlfriend or anything." Karin sighed angrily and crossed her arms.

"He's so dumb!" She stomped her foot. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I know, let's finish getting dressed." I said pulling off my uniform. We dressed and I took my time, doing everything slowly and with care. Karin assumed it was for Winner, so she didn't question it and waited patiently. She giggled into her hands every time I stopped then reached down to adjust something.

"You look fine Kathryn! Winner'll love how you look no matter what!" She said smiling and in the back of my head one of my bats alerted me that grandma's ready and keeping an eye out for Tachibana. A grin creeped it's way up to my face. Perfect. Karin grabbed my hand and I followed her out to the back where Winner and Usui were waiting for us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." We said at the same time and they smiled.

"It's no problem." They both grinned and I put my hands together.

"How about we all go out?" I asked and they all tilted their heads.

"What do you mean? It's a school night." Usui, the ever responsible, said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Im not suggesting we go out and stay up until two in the morning, how about some ice cream on the way home?" I asked and they all looked at each other.

"Sure." Usui coincided.

"Sounds like fun." Winner said smiling.

"That's a great idea! It'll be our first double date!" Karin cheered making Winner and I blush. "Well, let's get a move on!" She said grabbed Usui's and my hand. I smiled and reached over to grab Winner's so he won't be left behind. He smiled and laced our fingers together as Karin let me go. This is great, now I can kill two birds with one stone; grandma can take Tachibana, and we can have our double date.

3rd Person POV

Tachibana grunted as she was roughly dropped onto the floor. What was going on?! Where did the Karin-san look-alike bring her?! Was Karin-san even aware that she had a doppelgänger running around? Well, besides her suspicious twin. The way Kathryn-san seems to look at her... it's makes Tachibana very nervous. _'It's as if she knows what I'm up to.'_ She looked around the dark room with fright.

"It has come to my attention that you like to snoop into the business of others." A man said and she turned to see a large man with hair pointed at the sides on either side of his head and an impressive goatee.

"Yes, that's quite dangerous." A woman with a large bust and narrow calculative eyes said smoking and standing at the man's right.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Tachibana screamed uselessly.

"No need to yell, or lie for that matter. We know all about you snooping around the area." The matriarch said calmly and unnerved Tachibana.

"Who sent you?" The patriarch spoke up and the young girl sneered, finally lowering her act.

"I'll never tell." She vowed and they stood.

"Well, then we'll certainly have to see how long you can hold this up." The unnamed man said and left with the equally unnamed woman trailing behind him. She suddenly turned to look at her and Tachibana caught sight of her hungry eyes which drank in every, detail leaving nothing unseen behind.

"Ta ta." She said making Tachibana's blood run cold.

 _'Oh uncle, how will I ever get out of this mess?'_ She thought desperately.

Kathryn POV

A while later we were all walking with icecream cones in hand. Karin and Usui were talking amiably while I walked silently and licked my icecream.

"Is it good Miss Kathryn?" Winner asked and I smiled at him.

"Yes, it's my favorite flavor." He perked up.

"Ah, so your favorite is mint with chocolate." He said making a mental note. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is, what's yours?" I asked and he smiled.

"Piña Colada." He answered and I nodded.

"I like that one too." He grinned and I smiled at him.

"Well! We'll be going this way because Usui needs to buy a few things before he gets home! I trust you two can be fine on your own from here. Later!" Karin said quite loudly and pulling Usui away. I blinked.

"Um, okay, what was that about?" I turned to Winner and he suddenly seemed nervous.

"Miss Kathryn?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to... date me?" He looked away bashfully and I blinked.

"What do you mean? We've already been on a date and going on another one." I tilted my head. He turned to me and grabbed my free hand.

"What I mean is, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked staring deep into my widened eyes.

"Girlfriend?" I whispered.

"Girlfriend." He nodded. I thought about it hard. Do I even like Winner-

 _'Absolutely!'_ My body screamed at me. Does it bother me that he used to be a hunter? _'No.'_ Do I want to see him with anyone else? _'No, absolutely not, it's out of the question.'_

Hmm...

"Yes." I whispered staring into his beautiful amethyst eyes. He grinned and swept me up into his arms. I laughed as he spun me around a bit then just held me, making me smile and lean into his chest. I gave a small laugh and pulled away, licking my cone and holding his hand. We walked in comfortable silence and he was pushing nothing but happiness at me. I smiled and held back the hunger, I don't want this moment to be ruined.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kathryn POV

I got home before Karin so I made my way downstairs. I was still blushing from when Winner and I said our goodnights and separated.

~A Few Moments Ago~

 _I let go of Winner's hand just outside the park close to the hill where my house is._

 _"Well, this is my stop." I said and he nodded. We both finished our icecream a while ago and only tasty feelings remained. He took my face in both of his hands and stared into my eyes._

 _"Good night, Miss-" I cut him off by placing my finger over his lips._

 _"Kathryn." I stated and he only blinked. I smiled at his cute confused expression. "Since we're going out, there's no need for you to be so formal, so just call me Kathryn." He nodded albeit blushing profusely. I put my hand down and he smiled._

 _"Good night Kathryn. Sweet dreams." He kissed my forehead and waved before leaving. My face flared up as I waved back. That simple little chaste kiss on my forehead -not even my lips!- had me blushing as dark as Karin. Me, a vampire dangerous to all men with a working libido. I, a seductive vampire by nature, am blushing from a kiss to the forehead from a classmate and my -as of a few minutes ago- boyfriend. A sloppy grin found itself on my face as I gave a small giggle. I really like Winner._

~End Flashback~

I approached the family which was stationed in front of the door where I'm assuming Tachibana Yuria is being kept.

"How's it going? Has she let anything slip yet?" I said quietly and they shook their heads.

"She refuses to let anything go. She's pretty strong willed." Papa said and grandma glared with her arms crossed.

"They won't let me torture her!" She hissed. I smirked and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on granny, I have an idea." I said and she grinned. We walked into the dark room and I hid in the shadows.

"Have you decided to talk yet?" Grandma asked and she defiantly shook her head.

"Are Karin-san and Kathryn-san even aware that they have a doppelgänger?" She asked and I slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Of course we are, you'd have to be stupid not to be aware of your own grandmother." I said sneering at her. Her eyes widened at me and I smirked.

"So you and Karin-san are vampires. Half vampires just like me." She whispered and I sneered, undeterred by her comments.

"Tachibana Yuria, what is your purpose for snooping around Karin and I? It can't just be out of pure curiosity, who sent you?" I asked tilting her chin up painfully. She huffed a small bit of air through her clenched teeth. "Oh, finally keeping quiet are we? Where are all your snide comments now?" I asked baring my fangs. A small drop of sweat rolled down her face.

"Kathryn-san, help me escape." She gasped with her fake innocent look. "We're friends-" I slapped her face hard and she spit out some blood.

"Don't patronize me, you think I can't look through your stupid innocent façade!" I yelled and she flinched away from me.

"It's you who has a façade! Acting quiet and harmless in the presence of your sister!" She yelled and I only chuckled.

"Grandma, I'm getting tired of her, how about we-" I froze as my bats alerted me that Karin just got here. "Shit." I bit my lip.

"What is it?" Grandma whispered.

"Karin's here." I whispered back but Tachibana heard me.

"Karin-san!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Our eyes widened and we tackled her to the ground. We tried covering her mouth but she bit grandma's hand making her let go. "Karin-san!" She screeched and I punched her mouth hard. She coughed and spluttered.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Karin through the door and I snarled at Tachibana who was about to scream. I licked my lips and tasted a bit of venom.

"Not another peep from you." I hissed and she gulped in fright. I sent a look toward grandma and she ran to the door and held the doorknob

"Hey! Why won't the door open!" Karin yelled struggling and grandma only held tighter.

"Karin-san!" Tachibana yelled and I slapped her.

"Shut up!" I hissed holding her in a headlock. The door rattled some more and grandma struggled to keep it closed. I bit my lip and she fell back with the doorknob in her hand. Both of our eyes widened as Karin rammed her shoulder against the door and flew in. Our stomachs dropped as I sat there with Tachibana looking beat up and in a headlock.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed pushing me away and checking Tachibana.

"Tch." I sneered flipping my hair out of my face. "Karin, I'm sure you've noticed, she's been snooping around our family, especially us." I said and Karin looked about ready to cry.

"But she's an innocent human! How can we-" I hissed and she shut up.

"You're so stupid! She's half vampire!" I yelled and it got quiet. The rest of the family walked in and we all stared at her.

"S-she can't be. She goes out during the day and-" Karin cut off as her eyes brightened. "Maybe she's like us?" She whispered looking at Tachibana excitedly.

"Carera!" Papa yelled crying and momma smacked his head.

"Of course they're yours Henry, if not then how would they look like Elda!" Papa sighed relived and momma glared with a small blush.

"We're not half vampire Karin, she's different, and obviously someone sent her to spy on us." I gently pulled Karin away and grandma kicked Tachibana. She whimpered pathetically and I held Karin back as she wanted to run forward.

"Don't hurt her!" She yelled and grandma glared.

"She has broken vampire rules by trespassing on our land and spying on us. Besides, her life holds no meaning anyway." Karin teared up.

"How can you say that?!" Karin yelled with so much anguish.

"Because, children that are half vampire and half human, are sterile. They can't bear children." Grandma said making us both freeze. Children of humans and vampires,

Are sterile?

Karin and I started trembling. W-what does that mean for us? F-for Usui and... Winner...

Grandma kicked Tachibana's side and Karin slipped out of my grasp. She kneeled in front of Tachibana and protected her from grandmother. I watched the scene before me.

"I can't let you hurt her. She's like me, like us!" She turned to me and I only frowned.

"I was not sent, I was looking for James Marker." Tachibana said and we all turned to look at her. She started spilling her life story about how both her father's vampire family rejected her and how her mother's human family shunned her away. "I was told he was sympathetic and gentle. That he could help me with my situation."

"He... Passed away." Papa said and her expression crumbled.

"See! She was just looking for help!" Karin yelled and I sighed.

"Whatever, do what you'd like with her." I said walking out. Grandma, Ren, and Anju followed me to the family room while Karin tended to Tachibana. "I still don't trust her." I said and grandma nodded.

"How convenient for her to spill the beans once Karin was present." She said and I nodded crossing my arms.

"I'll keep an eye on her with my bats." I said and Anju nodded.

"I as well." She said and I smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kathryn POV

After Karin finished playing nurse with Tachibana and sent her home, I walked into her room. I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms.

"Are you mad?" I asked and she nodded stiffly.

"Yes." She answered and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I said and she suddenly stood up.

"I can't believe you and the rest of the family would do that to Tachibana-san!" She yelled and I straightened up.

"Karin, you can't tell me you actually believe her and are taking her side." I said incredulously and she nodded.

"Of course I am! Kathryn, don't you see what this means! She's a vampire like us who doesn't live in the night! She lives in the world of day! Someone else who understands!" She said and I couldn't bear to ruin her excitement.

"Whatever, I still don't trust her. I'd be careful around her if I were you." I said walking into my rarely used room. I usually sleep with Karin so I only come here when I'm upset or need to change clothes. I sighed and laid down to try and sleep. I can't get what grandma said out of my head.

 _'Because, children that are half vampire and half human, are sterile. They can't bear children.'_

I closed my eyes and had restless dreams of sterile children and Winner crying and blaming me.

~The Next Morning~

Karin and I weren't speaking to each other. She silently gave me my bento for the day and we stiffly walked out of the house. We ignored each other as we made our way down the hill.

"Good morning." Kenta Usui said as Karin held his hand. I only gave him a stiff nod and he blinked.

"Kathryn!" Winner yelled scooping me up into his arms. I laughed as I hugged him back.

"Good morning." I said smiling as he put me down and held my hand.

"We'll be off now!" He said not sensing the mood. Karin nodded stiffly and started walking their usual way. Usui looked confused and I sighed. "Did something happen between you and Miss Karin?" Winner asked. Oh, so he can sense the mood after all.

"Yeah, just last night actually." I said and he listened as I explained the situation with Tachibana. "So once Karin got there she decided to confess everything which is pretty damn suspicious and Karin is on her side just because she's a vampire who goes out during the day." I pouted and Winner had a crease between his eyebrows. I reached up and smoothed the crease. "What's wrong?" I asked and he looked uncharacteristically serious.

"What if... What if she tries to hurt you or Miss Karin?" This seemed to really be bugging him. I held his face between my hands and gently pecked his lips. He blushed as he stared at me.

"Our family can take care of our selves. But I promise, if things get out of hand, I'll rely on Vampire Hunter Winner Sinclair." He smiled and I hugged him. Through my bats I heard the bell ring and we weren't anywhere near school. I sighed and grabbed Winner's hand as I walked in the opposite direction.

"Kathryn?" He asked confused.

"The bell rang and we're nowhere near school. I don't feel like dealing with all those humans today, so let's spend the day by ourselves." I said and he smiled.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked and I put a finger to my chin in thought.

"Let's get changed then grab something to eat." He nodded and we stopped in the park. "Alright, we meet back here in half an hour, sounds fair?" He nodded and I pecked his lips again before running home. I quietly walked in and tiptoed up to my room. Everyone should be asleep, but I don't want to take any chances. I went up into my room and changed out of my uniform. The water was cold as I took a really quick shower and dried off. I pulled on a white sundress and pulled on some gladiator style sandals. I ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs. Once I was out of the house I ran to the park and saw winner with a light blue tee and some jeans. I smiled and held his hand as we walked.

"Where do you wanna go eat?" He asked and I led him into town.

"There's a nice little place around here." I said and he smiled as he followed me. We walked into the small cafe and a nice waitress walked to us.

"What would you two like?" She asked and I looked at the menu.

"I'll have a coffee with a slice of banana bread." I said and she wrote it down before turning to Winner.

"I'll take an expresso with a scone." She nodded and went to get our orders. I held his hand and he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. I smiled and he pecked my cheek. The waitress smiled as she gave us our orders. I sipped on my coffee and Winner leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"How's your thirst?" He whispered and I smiled as I whispered into his ear.

"I'm feeling fine right now. I shouldn't have to feed for a little while longer." I said and he gave my hand a small squeeze. When we finished, he paid -even though I protested- and we held hands as we walked around.

"Where do you want to go now?" He asked and I smiled.

"Can we go to your place? We can hang out and watch movies or something." He nodded and we walked toward his apartment. He opened the door and we walked in. It was just as neat as last time I was here. I took a seat down on his couch.

"The um, the television's in my room." He said and I smiled at his embarrassment.

"That's alright, I won't bite." I said and he laughed nervously. I sat down on the edge of his bed and he pointed to the shelf.

"Choose any one you'd like." He said and I got up to look through them. I laughed as I picked one and handed it to him. "Van Helsing?" He asked amused and I smiled.

"One of my favorites." I said laying down on a pillow at the foot of the bed. He laid down next to me and pressed 'play'. I got up and reached over to turn off the lights. When I laid back down, I laid a little closer so our bodies were touching. About a little more than halfway through the movie, I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Kinda unrealistic, huh?" He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Yes, very." He whispered and I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear. He seemed to notice this and blew a bit of air at my ear. I bit my lip and he smiled as he pecked my cheek. I turned my head and connected our lips. The movie was moved to the back of my mind as he rolled onto his side and tangled his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him. Our lips molded and moved together around in different ways. I, of course, had given my first kiss away a long long time ago, but this was different. There wasn't just lust behind it, there was warmth and longing. This... This is my _real_ first kiss. He pulled away to breathe and I trailed kisses down his jaw.

"Kathryn-" I cut him off with another kiss.

"Don't say anything." I whispered and we continued our kiss. I moved onto my side too then rolled up so I was on top and straddling his lap. He moved his hands to my hips and he sat up as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed my neck. All this lust, all this love...

It's making me thirsty.

I started to push him away and rejection washed over his eyes. Venom was pooling over my tongue and the urge to bite and inject was strong. I was panting and covering my mouth as my fangs start to grow. I need to get away, I don't want to ruin the moment or scare him off. I started to get off his lap and he grabbed my arms.

"What is it?" He whispered and I give a small whimper as a response. "You're thirsty aren't you?" I only gave a small, stiff nod and he pulled me tightly against him. "It's okay. I _want_ you to bite me." He whispered into my hair. He rubbed my back between my shoulder blades where my wings usually are. I started panting as he took off his shirt. I can't hold back anymore. I kissed him deeply as he ran his fingers over my back. A small growl came out from my throat and my wings ripped out, shredding my sundress into just some rags. I licked his neck and his only response was moving his head to give me easier access. My wings wrapped around us, shielding us from the outside world. I bit into his neck and he hugged me tighter. I was careful enough to swallow the venom in my mouth just before and made sure to only suck so none would go in. I sucked gently on his neck and closed my eyes. It's so warm. He laid back down and I laid on his chest as I continued to suck his blood. It's just as sweet and warm as I remember. I pulled away and as I went to lick his neck and remove the bite my marks, he held me back.

"Winner?"

"No, it's alright. Keep the marks there." He said dizzily and I smiled as I snuggled with him. He pulled me close and I blanketed us with my wings. I have to go to Julian's soon, but I want to enjoy this for as long as I can.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kathryn POV

I was slightly panting as I ran until I saw the family restaurant. I stumbled into Julian's and the manager turned to me.

"Kathryn-kun! Were you almost late!" He lightly scolded with a smile and I bowed.

"Sorry manager!" I apologized and he only smiled.

"It's alright, hurry up and get dressed." I nodded and ran into the locker room just as Karin was walking out.

"Where were you?!" She whisper yelled.

"Nowhere in particular." I said walking into the locker room. Tachibana was getting dressed and flinched when I walked in.

"You were with Winner weren't you! He didn't go to class either!" She hissed and I sent her a smirk.

"And if I was?" I asked taking off the slightly too-big button up. Karin noticed this and her eyes widened.

"What were you doing with him?!" She hissed with a dark red blush.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, my dress got torn up." I said shimmying off the shorts I was let borrow.

~Flashback~

 _I looked at my phone and suddenly sat up._

 _"What's wrong?" Winner asked groggily. He had taken a small nap to work off the sudden blood loss. I was contently laying next to him and playing with his soft hair before I decided to check the time._

 _"I'm gonna be late for work!" I suddenly stood up. My wings flared out as I jumped off the bed and the rest of my torn up dress fell off. Winner and I turned scarlet as my pink lace panty and bra set was exposed. I wrapped my wings tightly around myself. "D-do you have anything I could borrow?" I asked meekly and he dug into his closet. He gave me an old button up that would only fit me a little too big and some jeans that had been cut into shorts._

 _"A-are these a-alright?" He stuttered embarrassed and I nodded as I took them and dressed. I tore the shorts clumsily so they were a bit shorter, the cut wasn't straight but it would do. My wings shielded me as I changed and I put them away before buttoning up the shirt._

 _"Well, I'll be back some other time." I said walking to the door._

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you there?"_

 _"No, it's alright, I'll see you later!" I said running outside. Just Winner being shirtless and with my bite marks on him was enough to drive me crazy. How embarrassing!_

~End Flashback~

"Then he said he didn't want me to erase the bite marks." I said blissfully as i held my face.

"I can't believe you would do that, that's so embarrassing!" She said holding her cherry red face and I ruffled her hair.

"You'll learn in time." I said and she was practically proofing steam. "Where's Usui?" I asked as I put the finishing touches on my uniform.

"He's working at that delivery place today." She said albeit a tad disappointed

"Aw, Karin misses her boyfriend~" I hummed and she flailed her arms.

"Don't say things like that!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Why, I'm not embarrassed to speak about my boyfriend." I put emphasis on boyfriend and she looked up blinking.

"Boyfriend? Wait, you and Winner are finally a couple?!" She exclaimed and I nodded as I threw her a peace sign

"Yup!"

"Since when?!"

"Since yesterday." I said grinning and she squealed.

"Well, it's easy to tell who the bold one is out of you two." Tachibana muttered trying to walk by me. I bared my teeth as I grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor.

"Kathryn!" Karin reprimanded me but I ignored her.

"Listen up halfbreed, I'll only say this once. The only reason you're still breathing is because my family and I decided to listen to my sister here who for some reason trusts you. It could be very easy for me to suddenly come down with a case of deafness. So, if you value your life you'd better not betray her trust or give me any reason to turn a deaf ear to Karin's pleas." I said and her eyes widened as she trembled. I smirked and studied her scared expression. "Ta ta." I said in my best impression of momma and she visibly cringed. I smiled and went out onto the floor. Time for work!

~Later~

Once I was off work I quickly changed and ran out. Karin's mad at me for my little outburst with Tachibana so she just changed and left all while ignoring me. When I was outside, I unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt and turned it so I was wearing it backwards. _'It's kind of uncomfortable, but at least it won't rip this way.'_ I let my wings out and flew to Winner's house and up to the window. I slowly slid it open and smiled as I saw him in the kitchen.

"Missed me?" I asked sitting on the window sill. Winner was just sitting at the table eating some cereal in some pajama bottoms without a shirt and my bite marks in plain sight. He dropped the spoon he had in his hand and rushed to me.

"You scared me!" He accused as he lifted me up bridal style. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Scared of vampires I see." I said putting my wings away. "Would you like your clothes back?" I asked and he blushed as he looked at me.

"N-no, it's fine." He said and I laughed at his embarrassment. I tilted my head. Why is he so anxious?

"What's wrong?" I whispered running my hand through his hair. He looked down and I frowned. "Tell me." I insisted.

"It's about... my parents." He whispered and I blinked.

"Your parents?"

"They called while you were at work."

"What did they want?"

"Well, they... they want me t-to go back home." He said and my eyes widened.

"You're leaving?" This can't be happening.

"I might have to." He said and I stepped out of his arms. I stood facing him and we stared at each other.

"For how long?"

"I have no idea."

"Permanently?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"My grandfather told them what happened with miss Karin all those weeks ago, and they're concerned."

"So permanently?"

"I think so." I sat down on his couch. I leaned my elbows on my knees and held my head on my hands. A bit of venom oozed out from under my tongue and I swallowed it back.

"What does this mean for us?"

"I don't know, I want to make us work, but-"

"I can't come between you and your family, I refuse to." I stared defiantly into his eyes.

"I'll talk to them and see if we can work something out." He whispered and I bit my lip.

"I should go." I said quietly and he suddenly hugged me. He held me tightly and I didn't hesitate to return his affection.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try to stay, even if I have to fight tooth and nail." He whispered into my hair as he kissed my head.

"Winner, I can't come between-"

"You won't be. This isn't just about you Kathryn, I want to stay too." He said tilting my head to look up into his eyes. I leaned forward and connected our lips. He held me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away to breathe after a few heated moments. I pecked his lips and turned the shirt so it was on the right way.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered and he nodded. I walked to his door and to one last glance at him before leaving. Once I was outside I started running. I ran all the way up the hill without stopping and was gasping by the time I reached the front door. I went inside and ran up to Karin's room. "Karin!" I suddenly entered and she looked up from her pillow. She was practically radiating unhappiness and unease.

"What?" She asked and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Winner's parents called and they want him back home." I whispered and she sat up.

"I think... I think I met Kenta's dad." She whispered back and I sat next to her.

"What are we going to do?" My eyes were wide and she had tears brimming in hers.

"I don't know." She said quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kathryn POV

The next morning Karin and I met up with our boyfriends as usual. Usui had a somber look on his face and Winner had a small sad smile. Karin and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes. We went our separate ways with only a small wave.

"So, I take it you and Miss Karin aren't fighting anymore." Winner said and I shook my head.

"No, we had a mutual understanding that brought us together." I said and he nodded. He looked too serious so I squeezed his hand.

"Has anything happened with your parents?" I asked and he looked away.

"They're coming." He said quietly and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"We got into an argument and they said they'd come and were going to take me by force if needed." He said and I bit my lip.

"When will they be here?" I asked and he sighed.

"In a few days." He said and I nodded.

"They let's put it at the back of our minds and and enjoy what ever time we have left." I said and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kathryn, I'm not-" I put a finger over his lips.

"Please don't." I whispered. "We both know the odds are in favor of you leaving. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I got my hopes up and you had to leave." He hesitated before nodding. I leaned up to peck his lips. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry and I don't think either of us can get away with skipping school again." He nodded and held my hand tighter as we walked.

The rest of the day went by normally. We ate lunch together on the roof as usual, but the feeling wasn't right. Usui seemed upset, Karin looked like she might burst an artery with all his unhappiness, Winner was silent and I just stared at everyone. Not being able to take it anymore, I jumped to my feet with my hands in my hips.

"Kathryn?" Karin asked confused.

"Alright, there's something going on with all of us. I personally, am not just going to sit by waiting for one of us to either burst into tears or burst a vein from a nose bleed. It'll be better if we voiced our concerns that way we'll be able to help each other out of this gloom that oh so suddenly befell us all." They all looked at each other.

"Kathryn, I appreciate you trying to help, but we should solve our own-"

"Kenta Usui, don't be selfish, this isn't just about you. Anything that happens to one of us affects us all. If something happens to you Karin will be devastated which'll affect me and thus affect Winner, vice versa." I looked at them all, I finally had their undivided attention. "Fine, I'll start off, Winner might have to move back home because his grandfather told his parents everything and now they want him back home."

"Is that true?!" Karin turned to him and he nodded.

"They'll be here in a few days to take me by force." He said and Karin bit her lip. She looked at Usui and he gave her a small nod.

"Well, um, Kenta's dad and a detective his grandma hired suddenly appeared and want to take him and his mom back to their old home." My eyes widened and I turned to Usui.

"Really?" He gave me a somber nod and I bit my lip. "Shit, we're in trouble." Everyone nodded.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Winner asked and I bit my lip. I turned to Karin.

"Karin, do you think... We could hide them?" I asked and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"But where?" She asked and I gave her a look. Her eyes widened. "Really?" I shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. Our family is in debt to Usui and in a small way, Winner. Not to mention they're both our boyfriends." She bit her lip and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Winner asked and I gave a small smile.

"If we can hide Usui and his mom, his father and that detective will assume they fled again and leave. If we hide you right, your parents will think you ran away. You can leave a note and a number or something so they know you weren't kidnapped or killed by the big bad vampires." I said and their eyes widened.

"It... It might just work, but where would we hide?" Usui asked and I shared a look with Karin.

"There's one place. Winner, are you parents as good at vampire hunting as your grandfather?" He shook his head and I smirked. "Perfect."

~Later~

Our shifts just finished so Karin and I held our boyfriends hands as we made our way up the hill. As our house came into view, both Usui and Winner tensed up.

"Wait, why are we here?" Usui asked and I smirked.

"This is the only place we can hide you." I said and their eyes widened. Before they could protest I opened the doors and we dragged them into the family room. I opened the doors dramatically. "Family meeting!" I said loudly and clearly. I sat Usui and Winner down on a couch while Karin sat next to Usui and I stayed standing. Anju and Ren filed in with Ren sneering at the boys behind me.

"Kathryn! What is the meaning of this!" Papa yelled as he came in.

"I'm sorry old man but there's a crisis!" I yelled back and he blinked as he leaned back a bit.

"What's going on?" Grandma muttered as she came in yawning. Winner tensed up as he saw her and she glared once she noticed him.

"Usui's father and a detective his grandmother hired are trying to get him to move back home and Winner's parents want to do the same." I said and their eyes widened.

"What do you expect us to do?" Momma asked. Karin stood up next to me.

"Momma, isn't there anyway we could keep them here, even for a while?" She practically begged and I crossed my arms nodding.

"It simply cannot be done." Papa said and our eyes widened.

"What!" We both yelled.

"It cannot be done, I'm sorry boys, I can't help you." Papa said and we shook our heads.

"There has to be something you can do!" I yelled out.

"Papa, we can't just leave them." Karin whispered.

"No girls, that is final." He said and my heart pounded as I felt despair come from Usui and Winner. "I'm sorry boys, there's nothing I can do. Besides, these are your own family problems aren't they?"

"Y-yeah." Usui said quietly.

"Yes." Winner said just as quietly. They practically oozed out unhappiness from their pores and that went straight to Karin as she covered her mouth and suddenly kneeled on the ground. Blood practically exploded from her nose. My eyes widened and I covered my own mouth.

"The blood isn't stopping." Momma gasped kneeling next to my sister. Papa and the rest of the family turned to glare at Winner and Usui.

"You're the cause of this." He growled. I was hit with a tidal wave of anger then more waves of guilt, sadness, and hopelessness. I struggled to stay on my feet as I forced my mouth to stay closed with my hands. I could feel my cheeks quickly filling up with venom. I can't breathe and I was battling with all my will not to let my wings rip out.

"Kathryn!" Ren yelled and their attention was directed to me.

"Kathryn?" Winner whispered as he reached a hand out to me and touched my shoulder. When he made contact, I could feel it all, all his guilt and sadness. I couldn't hold it in anymore and my wings ripped out harshly, throwing him to the side as one knocked into him.

"Aagh!" I screamed as the venom poured out of my mouth and onto the floor. I held my head and screamed as all the emotions were hitting me all at once, it feels like I'm getting hit by a semi truck! I coughed and spluttered as it continued to pour out. I laid on my side and felt my wings pulse painfully. Ren's hands were suddenly on my face and I looked up. I couldn't breathe as I stared up at him through glowing eyes. The venom is coming out too fast! He turned me over and roughly hit my back. Enough fell out in time for me to gasp in air. I snarled as I felt Winner's worry and guilt mixed with sadness. Usui was worried and had full on despair. The family was all angry and worried. It hurts. It feels like my essence itself is disappearing...

I blacked out.


End file.
